The Night Heaven Fell
by next-to-nerdy
Summary: What is The first casualty of war? Humanity... Full summary inside. REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Prologue

**The Night Heaven Fell: **

**A Supernatural Epic by Deanaholic and OldLadyWinchester**

Summary: The war has begun. Demons now roam the earth freely and with no boundaries. Humans are the prey and city after city is falling victim to the reign of the unholy. The once great race of mankind is slowly becoming the slaves to the greatest Demon of them all, Abaddon, the forsaken one. The only thing that stands between him and world domination is a small band of demon hunters, lead by the famous Winchesters, along with a little heavenly assistance. Their mission: stop this reign of hell on earth.

Disclaimer: I Do not own the Winchesters in any way, except in my imagination. Any other non canon character is my creation and property unless otherwise indicated. Takes place post Devils Trap (spoilers).

PROLOGUE

"What are we to do?" he asked, sniveling at the feet of his master. "They are not dead, I can feel it in my bones"

"Do not concern yourself with such things" he answered, his voice biting and harsh "they are no threat to us now. They are broken and scattered like the toys of a reckless child. We should not fear the likes of the Winchesters any longer."

He smiled then, a large grin. He knew them well, the Winchester brood. They had caused him much trouble in the past. He knew that unless destroyed, they would prevent his plans from coming to fruition, he had seen it. Sam the youngest, seer and fighter, would have been able to bring him down, but not without the help of his brother Dean, the protector. They were a force alone, but when together, they were stronger then he could have ever sensed.

Long ago he had sent one of his minions to capture the infant Sam to be used for his own dark plans. Yet, unforeseen events unfolded and the child was saved by his brother. Twenty-two years later, they got close to ruining his intentions for the world, but he could not allow that. No, he sent that very same minion after them again, this time to finish the job. Yet once again he had failed, though getting close to removing the protector from the picture.

Close was not good enough.

Now he stood at the edge of a clearing, looking at his handy work. Possessing the soul of a passing truck driver, he managed to pummel the car they were escaping in, relishing in the sound of crushing metal and smashing glass. He was overjoyed at the smell of blood, burning rubber, and leaking gasoline.

A small chuckle escaped his lips and his minion stared at him in confusion. "Do not worry. Even if they are alive, it will not be for long. Come, we have preparations to make. Our first strike will be tonight."

The minion understood and allowed a dark smile to creep across his face "Yes, we will have our victory"

He looked at his work one final time before following his servant out of the clearing. He would show those who opposed him that he deserved the power he was about to take by force. He was Abaddon, ruin and destruction, and this would be his finest hour.


	2. Survival

**CHAPTER ONE**

Pain. That is what registered first in his mind. His body was on fire with white hot pain. Oh why couldn't he have stayed in the bliss that was unconsciousness? Was that so much to ask?

He opened his eyes a sliver and immediately regretted it as his head exploded with yet more unexpected hurt. Unable to stand it any longer, his body leaned forward and retched on its own accord. He could see he brought up mainly blood and that worried him. If he was bleeding internally, there was little he could do but die slowly of massive blood loss. But that was unimportant for the moment.

Taking in his surroundings, Dean gasped. He lay against the cracked and blood streaked window of his prized Chevy Impala, which now looked more like the crushed insides of a sardine can. What the hell happened?

He remembered very little after his "fathers" power trip back at the cabin. He remembered Sam screaming his name over and over again, but he could do little to stop the demon from tearing him apart, piece by piece. God, he didn't even know how he survived.

Sam. Where was Sam? He saw the bloody, matted tufts of brown shaggy hair lying motionless on the headrest in front of him. "Sam?" he rasped, unable to get his voice to cooperate. "Sammy"

Lifting a heavy arm, he grabbed a hold of the seat in front of him and pulled himself closer to his unconscious brother, wincing with every inch. With a shaking hand, he felt for a pulse, praying to whatever god was listening that he found one. For a moment, he thought all hope was lost until beneath his fingers he felt a weak flutter. Sam was alive, but barely.

He smiled despite himself and glanced to the passenger seat, where his smile fell. There sat his father, staring blankly at nothing. John must have taken the brunt of the impact from whatever had hit them. He could see it now, the large and imposing grill of a semi, barricading both passenger side doors closed.

He shimmied his broken body over and felt for a pulse from his father. Nothing. "No, Dad…"

He was dead. The man he had struggled for and fought to find was gone. Dean couldn't keep the tears from flowing, stinging every cut on his face as the salty liquid poured from his hazel eyes.

'_Was it all pointless?' _he thought, sitting back in the seat. Everything he had struggled to hold together, to protect, was gone now, gone with his father.

Oddly enough, his thoughts turned to his mother, the woman he barely remembered. His father was where he belonged, with his wife, the love he lost so many years ago.

Dean knew what he had to do, survive. His despair at the loss of his father suddenly pushed aside, he realized he had to go on, kill that fucking demon and send it screaming back to hell. However, priority number one was get Sam and himself out of his car.

He could smell the leaking gas long before he had opened his eyes. Dean estimated he had only a few more moments before something ignited and he and his brother were blown apart.

He mustered all the strength he had remaining and pushed open the door not blocked. Climbing out of the car, he fell to his hands and knees, unable to hold himself upright. Again he felt his stomach turning as a new wave of dizziness swept over him, probably from the sheer amount of blood loss and shock. He managed to hold back the bile he felt rising in his throat.

Through sheer force of will, using the drivers side door as support, he pulled himself up to a kneeling position. He pulled on the handle and the door flew open, sending Dean onto his backside. Again he pulled himself toward his brother, who was half hanging out of the car.

Grabbing a hold of Sam's hoodie, he used his last ounces of strength to pull Sam from the car, on to the grass, and as far away from the wreck as he could manage.

The explosion was defining as his car and the body of his father burst into flames, the gasoline finally igniting.

Dean threw himself on Sam's unconscious body to shield his brother from the flurry of broken glass and heat that now erupted from the vehicle they had just been in not three minutes prior.

That was when Dean Winchester passed out.

-----

Ringing.

Sam could hear it, breaking him from what seemed like the first unadulterated sleep he had in weeks. Why wouldn't it stop?

He felt strange, almost like he were lying under a weight that was sucking the air directly from him.

Ringing.

Sam reluctantly opened his eyes only to find his brother lying on top of him, unconscious. He was suddenly very awake and very alert. He remembered everything…every scream, every word spoken, all the blood.

"Dean!" he yelled, pushing his brother off of his chest and onto his back. He felt Dean's cheeks, which were still warm. Dean wasn't dead, just very badly injured.

'_Wait, what is going on?' _he thought, realizing he was sitting in the grass not far from the smoldering remains of the car. Dean must have pulled him from the wreckage before it exploded, but how? Dean was hurt so badly, he could barely manage to stay conscious as Sam tried to get him into the backseat of the Impala in the first place.

Ringing.

A cell phone. That is what that sound was. Dean's cell was ringing.

He fished around in his brothers pockets until he found it, not even a scratch on the thing. Flipping it open, he said the first thing that came to his mind "He-help me, please! Who is this?"

'_Sam?' _a female voice said from the other end, frantic and breathless. He knew who this was.

"Kim?" Kim Patricks was a very close friend of Sam and Dean. She was an expert in the occult along with being an excellent marksman and problem solver. She had hunted with them several times, saving their sorry asses on more then one occasion.

'_Sam, are you alright? Do you know is going on?' _she all but yelled into the receiver. He could hear screams in the background and muffled gunshots.

"Kim, what the hell is happening there?" he yelled over the roar behind her.

'_I was hoping you would know! All hell is breaking loose, Sammy! Demons are running the streets killing people at will! We're trying to stave them off, but there are so many we-' _she was cut off by a screeching followed by more shots fired, probably from Kim's prized blessed Glock .45.

"Kim!" he yelled, but no answer right away "Kimmie!"

'_Sam…' _came a weak response. _'Where are you?'_

"Just outside Jefferson City, Missouri…I think"

'_We've set up barricades two counties west. Can you get here?'_

Sam took stock of he and his brother. Dean was badly injured, bleeding from wounds on his arms, chest, legs, and face, not to mention whatever internal injures he sustained from that demons torture session. He himself, only had a few scrapes and cuts along with a massive headache, but was otherwise able to move. Their car was destroyed, completely unsalvageable. Any traveling they were going to make would be on foot or via stolen car. That's when he realized his father was no where to be found. Looking closer at the wreckage of the car, he could see the outline of a body.

Sam's sharp intake of breath caught Kim's attention _'What? What is it?'_

"D-Dads dead…" he gasped.

'_Sam, I'm sorry, I really am, and I hate to be the one to tell you this, but move on. We need you…badly. Can you get here?_' she repeated, trying her best to be stern yet sympathetic.

Sam sniffed back the tears that were threatening to escape and with a shaking voice answered her. "Dean's hurt bad. We can try to make it, but it may not be for a few days"

She didn't seem to accept it at first, hesitating on the other end of the line _'Alright, but lay low…They are after anything human. We have very little power, but I will try to keep my cell on for you. And Sam, hurry…'_ with another flurry of shooting, the line went dead.

Sam gulped down the rising anticipation and fear that threatened to over come him. What was he supposed to do? What was she talking about? What was going on?

No time to think. He gathered up all the energy he had and managed to get to his feet. Dean still lay unconscious on the grass.

He let his eyes sweep the surroundings. They were in a clearing just off the main highway. Trees lined the area around him and it seemed well hidden. However, the smoke from the flaming car would surely draw attention and if Kim was right and Demons had attacked, that would be a VERY bad thing, especially in their current state.

Kneeling down, he patted Dean face, trying to rouse him. "Dean…". Dean groaned, but didn't open his eyes. Sam slapped harder, screaming his brothers name. Dean reluctantly lifted his eyelids and glared up at Sam. Sam smiled, relieved that at least he still had his brother with him.

"Sam?" Dean rasped, barely a whisper. "D-Dad's gone"

"I know Dean, but we have bigger problems…Demons have attacked, killing hundreds, probably more"

Deans eyes shot open and he stared at Sam in horror "What! How do you know?"

"Kim called your cell. They are two counties west, holding off what sounded like an army."

"Well, lets go, they need our help" Dean tried to lift himself up and immediately fell back onto the grass. He had no energy and every minute he kept his eyes open, the more painful every inch of his being became.

"We can't." Sam said "You're too hurt. There are woods surrounding this area, we can lay low for a few days and head off when we are better suited"

"No, what if they can't last that long!" Sam shot Dean a stern look and for once in his life Dean complied "Fine, but we have no weapons…no food…any ideas, Einstein?"

Sam looked back to the car and noticed the trunk seemed fairly undamaged. Maybe Deans arsenal is still intact.

He motioned to Dean to stay still, to which his brother answered by rolling his eyes and mumbling "I'm not going anywhere". It seemed to Sam that it was a good sign Dean had his smart-ass ways back. At least that was some form of progress.

The heat coming off the car was unbearable, but Sam managed to get the trunk open fairly easily. He grabbed what little he could and shoved it into his pockets. A few guns and ammo enough for a weak or so was all he could manage. Stuffing a pack of silver bullets into his jeans, he felt something. Reaching in, he clasped down on something cool. Pulling it out, his eyes widened at the Colt that was staring back at him. "Oh my God…fate sucks" he mumbled.

The cracking of the fire around him brought Sam from his stupor. Running to Dean, who managed to pull himself into a sitting position, Sam grabbed a hold of his arms and lifted him up. Dean gasped at the sudden pain caused by jerking his body upwords and used his brother for support.

The two Winchesters fled into the woods; bloody, broken, but not beaten.


	3. Des extended

**A/N: The character of Des belongs to Oldladywinchester (AKA OLW), who will also be my muse and semi-co-author for the duration of this epic. Hugs go out to her!**

**P.S. Please review…and I will only accept constructive criticism…please no flames…**

**CHAPTER TWO**

That night was a bad one for the Winchester brothers. Aside from the cold Missouri evenings in early spring that froze to the bone, Dean had gone into shock. At one point Sam had to hold his brother still against the shaking that had racked Deans body. Dean eventually fell into a sleep state, taking slow, shallow breaths.

Sam couldn't bare to fall asleep for fear of something happening during the night. What if something happened to Dean? What if they were attacked? No, he had to play the protector this time. His brother needed him and he needed his brother, so Sam huddled into his shirt, having given Dean his jacket, and stared at the swaying trees through the darkness, using a sawed off shotgun he had managed to get out of the trunk for protection..

Sam sat still, staring out into the motionless dawn that was quickly approaching. He found it odd that there wasn't even the sound of birds chirping in the trees, it was as silent as a grave. He held the gun steady and listed to the nothingness.

This was the time when his reluctant mind wandered to the events of the past day or so. He could still se Dean screaming as the demon tore at him with his mind, the blood that dripped in rivulets down his chest were carrying the life force that was so essentially Dean away. Sam could do nothing then, but watch and call for his brother to hold on. But Dean couldn't and eventually hung his head in defeat.

That was when everything seemed to speed up. In an instant, whatever force was holding Sam to the wall released and Sam made a break for the Colt. He remembered his fathers eyes, the sound of the gun, and the guilt he felt afterwards.

Sam watched an ant crawling on a nearby branch carry a leaf away and wondered if that's all he was. An ant striving towards an unattainable goal with the weight of the world on his shoulders.

His musings were cut short as a sound caught his ears. That of whispered voices and snapping twigs. Sam lifted his tired head and scanned the forest, hoping it was his imagination playing tricks on him. Unfortunately there was no mistake, someone was coming.

Sam stood in an instant, holding the gun before him, stepping protectively in front of Deans still body, while not making a sound. The footsteps were getting closer. Whoever it was, they were trying to be stealthy and knew what they were doing. Their stride was wide and barely audible, but Sam was an expert hunter, taught well by his father. His eyes searched the trees for signs of movement, frantically determined to protect himself and his brother.

Through the early morning light, Sam could make out a figure. It was tall and thin, obviously a woman, wearing black leather pants, black motorcycle boots, a black tee, and carrying a sword. What really gave her away was the pink streaked brunette hair that swished as she strode.

"Des?" Sam mumbled to himself, dropping his guard slightly.

The girl stepped into the quickly spreading light of the morning as it broke through the trees. It was Desdemona, also known as Des, Kim's best friend and the best hunter and fighter this side of the Winchesters.

"Sam," She said, walking up to him while re-sheathing her sword "Thank the goddess I found you!"

She looked tired, bags forming under her grey eyes. Her skin was sweat streaked and dirty while various cuts freckled her face. On her arm was a makeshift bandage soaked through with dried blood. She looked like she had been through hell and back.

She looked him over, taking in his shivering appearance, and smiled "You look like shit"

"Cut the crap Des, What's going on?" Sam shot back and Des's smirk dropped, probably not expecting his outburst. He didn't mean to snap at her, it was just that he was so confused as to what was going on and wanted answers. Kim had provided him with very few and Des was shaping up to provide about the same.

"Kim told me you two were just outside Jefferson city, I decided to come looking for you."

"By yourself?"

"Yea, Kim and I took up command of a small outpost we have a few counties over…though she did pitch a bitch when I decided to leave to find you guys on my own. She wanted to come and help, but I talked her into staying behind and holding down the fort"

"But what is happening out there? Kim said something about demons running rampant in the streets killing anything that is human."

Des's face grew more sullen "It's the Apocalypse, Sam, it has to be. I can explain more on the way to the outpost. I have my car and we can-" she stopped mid sentence, finally noticing the motionless form of Dean lying behind Sam. "What the hell happened?" she said rushing to Dean side, feeling his forehead. "He's burning up!"

Sam sighed and knelt beside her. "He went into shock during the night. The best I could do was give him my jacket and pray he made it through"

Des glared at Sam, but understood his reasoning for not wanting to make a long journey. "Come on, help me lift him and I'll explain everything to you on the way" she said taking a hold of Dean's arm and lifting him up.

-----

Des raced down the highway, avoiding wrecked cars and bodies as she drove. Sam watched the horror out the window as they passed, feeling suddenly that this was bigger then he had anticipated.

"They attacked two nights ago" Des said, breaking the silence. "Kimmie and I were working a routine haunting when we heard the first screams and saw the first fires spring up. They were centered around the major cities, they just seemed to appear, at least that's what the last radio broadcast said. By the time we reached the people, most were dead, lying in the streets."

Des paused, trying to not remember the horror she had witnessed. Sam could see she was holding back tears. But Des was strong and continued. "A few other hunters found us. Some armature, some professional, some rogues like us, but all willing to fight. We held them off for hours while we tried to save as many as we could…tried so hard…Kim and I took up command, but last night they attacked again and we had to fall back. Its horrible Sam, even for demons…They're trying to wipe us out!"

Sam didn't know what to say, he just grasped Des's shoulder for support while she drove. The closer they got to the city, the more destruction they saw, the more blood, the more screams. Sam was now ready and willing to join with his friends in this fight.

-----

Dean opened his eyes to the feeling of dampness across his forehead. His bleary eyes focused on the girl hovering over him, wiping his brow with a cool cloth. He knew her. This was Kim, her usually free flowing auburn curls were pulled back into a long ponytail with a few rebel pieces framing her face.

Dean couldn't seem to focus on her completely, his eyes did not want to cooperate with what his brain was telling them to do.

She wasn't fully paying attention to him, her head turned as if talking to someone. Actually it was more like yelling.

He could only make out bit's and pieces of it all through the growing haze in his head. It were as if someone had dunked him in icy water and refused to let him up long enough to comprehend the world around him.

He scrunched his brow, trying to focus on her words. "No! that is not what I said!" She screamed at whoever was in the room. "I said he had a fifty/fifty shot!"

Then the other voice spoke up, he recognized it as that of his brother. He was just as heated as Kim, his voice raising with anger "You said he would live! I need him to survive!"

"Sam, I'm doing the best I can! We don't have the resources to waste and I-"

"You think this is wasting resources!" he screamed, cutting her off "Helping a friend is wasting resources!"

Kim had risen to her feet now, glaring up at Sam. She showed no fear at the angry Winchester who stood much taller then her five foot eight inch frame. She was not afraid to yell, wagging an angry finger in his face. "You don't get it do you? We're in it for the long haul and I am already giving him the best attention I can provide!"

"Will you two SHUT UP!" A third voice rang through the room "You've been fighting for days now! Cut out the ego tripping bullshit!" it was Des, advancing on both Sam and Kim who refused to take hard gazes away from each other. This was just another bout of head butting they had been through and it was thoroughly working Des to the point of killing one of them in their sleep. "We're in this together so Kimmie, Back off! And Sam, She's doing the best she can!"

They both harrumphed and stormed out the room in separate directions. Des sighed, knowing she would have to have a long talk with both of them about leadership responsibilities…separately.

She just so happened to glance down at Dean lying on the cot they had scrounged up from one of the abandoned storefronts. He was looking up at her with unfocused eyes. "Hey" she said much softer, kneeling by his side.

"D-Des?" Dean rasped, throat more dry then he had expected.

She stroked his hair and smiled "The one and only"

"What's going on with those two?" he asked

Des laughed slightly "They've been fighting like an old married couple for the past three days. Pretty soon, I'm smothering one of them with a pillow"

That garnered a laugh from the weak Winchester. He looked up at his old friend and noticed how exhausted she herself looked. "H-How about everything else?"

Des allowed her mouth to turn into a small smile, but he could see the fear, exhaustion, and sadness in her eyes. "Don't worry about it now. You can kick ass when you're 100 percent again"

Dean was actually relieved she hadn't given him the full story, not just yet. He needed rest, he knew it and so did she.


	4. In the company of Angels

-1**Please keep reviewing, its good motivation to keep writing!**

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Why can't we help? Are we not supposed to be their protectors?" he said.

His companion raised his chin, glancing at the fray around them that they were forbidden to intervene though many called out for their assistance in prayers. "No, we were told to stay out of it"

"Michael, we are called by the almighty to save them at all costs!" Gabriel snapped, rounding on the large man next to him. He motioned with arms opened wide to the destruction and death around them. "I would say this is a time to help"

Michael stared at the recalcitrant angel at his side, boring deep purple eyes into Gabriel's aqua ones. "We do our job. I know your intentions are noble, but we were sent here to find the brothers"

Gabriel stared back, running a defeated hand through his black hair. It was unfamiliar to him to be stuck in such a corporeal form, angels were beings usually to powerful for the human mind to comprehend, unless disguised.

"Fine," The archangel sighed

To Gabriel's surprise, Michael smiled "We aren't far. We will be helping millions of souls by giving them their task…trust me Gabriel"

Michael walked through the panicked crowed, no one seemed to notice his calm demeanor as he strode. Humans didn't notice them anymore, not like they had so many centuries ago. If only they knew the true power that walked among them, the two most famous Angels in history strolling casually down their frenzied streets, they would drop to their knees and pray. But no, Michael and Gabriel were now just two nameless faces in a mob.

Gabriel watched Michael walk for a few seconds, torn between his duty and his commitment to the human race. Eventually he did follow, glancing one last time at those around him dying.

-----

Sam paced in front of the make shift barricade that was constructed hastily when the first attacks began. He marveled at the human ingenuity it took to create such a massive and well thought out wall of abandoned cars and any anything heavy enough to provide protection.

Unfortunately, sitting here in this small city was like standing in the middle of a thunderstorm, carrying a metal rod and expecting not to get electrocuted. They were sitting ducks, prime for the pickings.

He knew something had to be done and he needed the support of his friends and allies to do it. If only they would listen to him and move the survivors to a safer location, one not smack dab in the middle of a busy city.

'_Where Sam? Where should we go?' _Kim had snapped when he mentioned it.

To his surprise Des agreed. He expected her of all people to understand where he was coming from. She had just shook her head, saying they were safer staying put rather then risking an all out move.

In actuality, Des and Kim's operation had saved many more lives then Sam had expected. Several hundred people now cowered within the barricaded street they called their fort. They even had the protection of about twenty demon hunters, fully qualified to defend their hideaway from the mess around them.

Everyday more people showed up seeking shelter from the demons that ran freely, bringing with them tales of horror Sam couldn't even bare to listen to any longer. Two caught Sam's eye. They looked much like the others, wearing tattered and dirty clothes, but there was something about their faces. They were too handsome to be normal, both sporting strong jaw lines under unmarred skin that seemed to give off an aura. Several woman, including Kim, had commented that they smelled like fresh baked cookies or roses, even strawberries.

They had also taken to staring at Sam as he walked up and down the streets to clear his head. Two nights ago he had noticed them after tending to Dean, who seemed to be getting worse rather then better, even though Kim had assured him Dean was stable. '_What does she know?' _he had thought _'she's not even a doctor!'_

He knew he was being harsh towards one of this best friends, chastising her for doing the best she could. It was in that moment of realization that he managed to look up in time to see their unnaturally colored eyes staring at him from across the street. God they were creeping him out.

He didn't know why he thought about them at this very moment, pacing in front of the barricade. He sighed and turned to head back to meet Des and Kim to tend to the still sickly Dean, but jumped when he was staring into a pair of violet eyes under a head of blonde wavy hair. Clutching his chest, Sam gasped "My God, you scared me!"

"He has a tendency to do that" a voice from behind him said and Sam turned to face the other with his black hair that fell into aqua blue eyes that seemed to glow eerily. "I'm Gabriel" the man said, extending a hand to Sam. Sam eyed him for a moment, feeling as if his very soul were being read against his will.

"Sam" he replied reluctantly, taking Gabriel's hand.

"I'm Michael, we know who you are Sam Winchester" Said the other, causing Sam to turn abruptly and stare in confusion.

He looked from one to the other, feeling the sudden urge to bow out gracefully from his position between them. "How do you know my whole name?"

"We were sent here to find you and your brother, Dean" Gabriel answered with a sweet, reassuring smile that sent shivers up Sam's spine.

"Sent by who?"

"God" Michael answered as if it should have been obvious to Sam.

Sam couldn't help but laugh. "Why would God want me and my brother? We're no one special"

"Actually, you are" Said Michael. "You and your brother will be humanities saviors during this dark time"

Sam quirked an eyebrow and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his hoodie, feeling extremely uncomfortable all of a sudden "who are you guys?"

It was Gabriel who placed a hand on Sam's shoulder and a wave of peace and tranquility swept over him. It was so strong and powerful, Sam could feel tears of joy coming to his eyes on their own accord. "We are angels of the highest order" he said, his voice like that of a soft summer breeze that blew through your hair on a warm evening.

When Gabriel let go of his shoulder, Sam was thrust back into the dark and dank reality he was living in, feeling suddenly very human. Gabriel must have done that to prove his point, and it worked. Sam stared open mouthed at the pair.

"Where is your brother? We have to speak to you both" Michael said, glancing at Sam in a way that solidified the notion that he was looking at the divine.

Sam nodded idiotically, motioning for them to follow him to Dean.

-----

Dean had been shifting in and out of consciousness for the past few days. No one could seem to grasp why. Kim had guessed some sort of infection while Des said the demon must have done something more then just torture him.

Sam didn't care either way. All he knew was that his older brother, the one person he would lay down in front of a charging Wendigo for, was sick. Now as Sam stared down at his once proud brother, flanked by Michael and Gabriel.

They looked on with sadness in their eyes. Sam got the feeling that they had already known what happened. Sam was pushed lightly aside by Gabriel, the angel smiling reassuringly at him. "What are you going to do?" he heard himself ask, unsure why.

Michael stared down at Deans feverish, unconscious form lying on the cot. "He is strong, but the demon did a lot of damage to his mind as well as body"

"Yea, I know. I was there" Sam said a bit more harshly then he had expected and felt suddenly guilty as Michael glared back at him.

"Do you also know that you were meant to be killed that night by a minion of the one reaking havoc on the world?" Gabriel asked

Sam shot a confused look at the angel "A minion? You mean that wasn;t the biggest bad of them all?"

Gabriel shook his head and sighed "We will explain more once we heal Dean, his part in this is no where near through"

Gabriel and Michael knelt down beside Dean, each placing a hand oh his chest. They closed their eyes and prayed. For what seemed like an eternity to Sam they stayed like that, concentrating on their task at hand.

Suddenly, as if shocked awake, Dean shot up into a sitting positing, gasping for air that he couldn't take in quick enough. Sam exhaled a breath he didn't even know he was holding and rushed to Deans side. "Dean!"

Dean looked utterly confused, head turning this way and that, taking in his unfamiliar surroundings. Finally his eyes fell on the three people staring at him with toothy grins. "Sam? Who the hell are these guys?"


	5. A New Agenda

**Again, thanks to OLW for the help**

_p.s.: i'm a review junkie...please support my habit :)_

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Des crouched behind the burnt out remains of a late model Toyota, eyeing the charred body inside, scrunching her nose in disgust and anger. Kim was a little ways up the street, her back pressed against a turned over mailbox.

"Ok, Adam, you go next" she whispered, signaling to the other hunter to head toward Kim. Adam Barrington, age 25, nodded and crouched lower, moving swiftly and stealthily toward the red head. He was a hunter out of New York who had made his way to Missouri before all hell broke loose…literally. He connected with Des and Kim's group in order to try and help as many as he could while taking out as many demons as possible

It actually surprised Des how many hunters were out there, using methods like that of the Winchesters or Kimmie and herself. Usually, meaning before the apocalypse, she had mainly heard of stuffy paranormal investigators with their heads up their asses looking in all the wrong places.

She nodded to their fourth companion, Jules Marcone, to follow Adam while she brought up the rear. Jules was a young hunter in training of only 19. He had taken an early liking to Des, following her around wherever she went, offering to join scavenger parties she and Kimmie were running in order to learn all he could from who he called 'the best'. Kim would usually laugh slightly when he said that, telling him he had never met the Winchesters. "Let the boy think what he wants" Des would answer, grinning.

They were actually on a mission now, a scouting mission. The demons had become quiet, only killing those who they could not capture and only coming out in small groups to wreak havoc only to lay low for a long period of time. They were up to something and the four hunters were going to find out what it was.

"Where do you think they are?" Jules asked the group. The other three more seasoned hunters glared at him. "What?"

Des grinned and touched the tip of her nose with her index finger. "When in doubt, Jules, follow your nose"

"What do you mean? I don't smell anything…" he replied, sniffing the air.

Adam laughed "You're young yet. It takes a trained nose to smell it"

Jules still looked puzzled, quirking an eyebrow and tilting his blond head just so.

"Ozone and sulfur traces" Kim said absently, looking out over the mailbox at the empty street, Des and Adam on either side of her doing the same. "Demons and supernatural being emit a specific smell when they are or have been in a specific area"

Des and Adam glared at Kim "Kimmie, darling, get a life" Des snarked.

Kim just smiled "Come on, I think they're this way"

They stalked down the deserted street, following the intuition of the three professionals. They came to a sharp corner, a virtual dead end. Des peeked around the corner and her eyes widened. She turned to the rest of the group, barely able to hide the shock on her face.

"What, What is it?" Kim asked

Des didn't answer, she grabbed a hold of Kimmie's arm and pulled her to see what she was looking at. Kim's mouth dropped as well. "Son of a bitch…"

Adam rushed up and peered around as well while Jules hung back, letting the ones who knew what they were doing work. Before them were at least fifty demons, standing tall and ugly. They were ushering along people, and though they looked defeated, they seemed fairly healthy and strong.

"What are they doing?" Adam asked

"Dunno…I can't tell what's going on" Kimmie mumbled, none of them taking their eyes away from the scene before them.

"It looks like some sort of ritual…" added Des.

They watched in silence for what seemed like an eternity, until the Demons split, giving way to what looked like a man in black robes, strolling confidently between them.

"He must be the leader" Des whispered

"In Missouri?" Kim scoffed, cocking a disbelieving eyebrow toward her best friend "Seems unlikely to me"

He seemed to be examining the humans which the demons had captured, looking them up and down as if buying a used car from an unreliable dealer. Finally he gave a nod and walked back the way he had come. The demons frenzied, killing the humans, but very careful not to do damage to the bodies. Once anything with a pulse was dead, they reared back their heads and turned to thick black smoke. In this form, they entered into the corpse, essentially possessing it. The people that had previously beed dead, stood and examined their new forms, smiling wickedly.

Des, Kimmie, and Adam took cover again behind the building, eyes almost bugging out of their heads. The scene was horrific and sickening realization hit them. The demons weren't possessing, they were taking over bodies of healthy, strong people. Who knew what they were planning to do with them?

"We have to get back, warn…someone!" Kim said, breathlessly holding onto her knees and bending over, suddenly feeling sick.

"But why? Why human bodies? They're so frail!" Des spat, her anger building to a dangerous lever "all those souls, LOST!"

"We can't do anything about it now…lets go" Adam said calmly, pulling the two huntresses and Jules with him back to the relative safety of the barricade.

-----

Sam eyed Dean as he tied his boots. "Dude, if you keep looking at me like that, I _will _beat you with this" Dean said, holding up the shoe he had yet to put on.

"Are you sure you're alright? You were in pretty bad shape. Kimmie only gave you a fifty/fifty chance of survival" said Sam, ignoring the threat from his older brother.

Dean sighed and put on the boot he was holding, tying the laces "What can I say man, God must have a plan for me. that's the second time I've been near death and healed.

Sam smiled slightly. Michael and Gabriel had been kind enough to let Sam and Dean talk things over, after all, Dean was pretty much in the dark about the whole overrunning demons thing. Sam told Dean everything, down to the last detail. Dean only stared at him blankly, as if utterly unfazed by the situation. "Why does this strike you as surprising?" Dean had asked after Sam questioned his emotions.

"I don't know Dean, Maybe the fact that thousands upon thousands of demons have taken over the earth isn't something I expected to see in my lifetime"

Dean just smiled and went about his business without another word. An odd sort of reaction in Sam's opinion.

From there, they sat in silence, bringing them to the here and now.

Sam opened his mouth to say something else when Des and Kim came bursting into the room, causing Sam and Dean to stand abruptly. They were panting and speaking so fast, neither Winchester could understand a word.

"Guys, calm down! Whats going on?" Dean asked with as much composure as he could muster.

"We have to talk…NOW!"


	6. Explaining

_Hi I'm OLW, D's annoying friend and muse, and I wrote this chapter. please refrain from throwing rotten fruit and review dammit!_

_(I loves me my olw)_

**CHAPTER FIVE -Written by: OLW**

Des and Kimmie couldn't slow their words down long enough to realize that Dean was up and walking. They tried to explain what they'd seen in the alley as fast as humanly possible, which was pretty fast for the two huntress's.

"Slow down! Seriously, you're giving me a headache" Dean said, grabbing Kim by the shoulders and leading her to a chair. "Now since your usually the most coherent one, you speak" He plopped her down. Kim took a deep breathe to slow her racing heart and started to relay what had happened.

"We went out scouting and we picked up a sulfur trail..."

Kimmie explained to Dean about how Des had peaked around the corner first, and what they had seen. She told him how the demon in the black robe had seemed to inspect the captive humans, and then the massacre that had happened next.

"So the four of us turned around and headed back here to tell Sam what had happened and to check on yo-". Kim's sentence trailed off and she stared at Dean, as if only now actually seeing him. Her hand reached upwards to his forehead, feeling for a fever. She found none.

"What happened?" She asked ."You were…fading...basically on your deathbed".

Before Dean could answer Kim a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He was barely able to brace himself before all 190 leather clad pounds of Des came hurtling at him, sending them both

crashing to the floor.

"If you ever do that again". She threatened, hugging the elder Winchester tightly ."I swear I will steal your leather jacket and give it to the Salvation Army".

Dean chuckled and hugged Des back. He knew it was an empty threat, considering that most likely there were no Sally Ann's operating in an apocalyptic demon overrun world. And also considering that Des would never touch his jacket.

"So what happened?" Kim asked again, placing a hand on Deans shoulder.

"I'm not really sure". Said Dean, breaking away from Des ."I was pretty out of it till about 10 minutes ago, but the next thing I know I wake up and the pain is gone, and Sam and these two guys I've never seen before are hovering over me". Dean touched his shoulder where the one mans hand had been ."They healed me".

"Woh woh back up". Exclaimed Des ."Two complete strangers healed you?". Dean shook his head in the affirmative.

"Need I remind you what happened last time you were 'miraculously healed' by someone" Des added

"This is different then the Reaper thing Des". Dean said ."When I was healed then it felt empty and cold, this time it felt like.." Dean didn't really know how to describe to the girls what it had felt like, the only word that sounded right was _Glory_.

"..Something better". He said

"I still don't like it". She said ."Sam's got some 'splaining to do".

Dean looked over to where the younger Winchester had been leaning against the wall, only to see empty space.

"Where'd Sam go?" Said Dean, searching the room for any signs of his brother.

"He left". Came a voice from the doorway, and Dean looked up to see a tall, blonde haired man walk into the room.

"Who are you?" Asked Dean, eyeing the man.

"This is Adam Barrington". Explained Kim ."He's a fellow hunter who's been helping us out".

"Honor to meet you Dean". Said Adam, extending his hand out in greeting, which Dean took. "I believe your brother was headed to the roof".

Dean untangled Des's arms from his lower torso and stood up, helping the Huntress stand as well.

"Thanks". He said as he headed out of the room. "I think its time for me and Sammy to have a little talk".

"Mind if I come with you Dean?" Asked Kim, starting to follow him out.

"Sure". He said

"I'm going to go check the weapons stores". Said Des to there retreating backs, heading towards the door herself. She was barely halfway out before a strong hand wrapped around her wrist, stopping her.

"Des, what's wrong?" Asked Adam, pulling her over to him.

"Nothing". She said, unable to meet his eyes.

"Des, something's bothering you".

"How do you know that?"

"You checked the weapons stores yesterday". Adam Said, causing Des to chuckle. Adam placed his calloused palm to her cheek and caressed it, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. Her equally calloused hand wrapped around his and she deepened the kiss. When they broke apart Des rested her forehead against his and took in a deep breath.

"It's just...what we saw today really got to me". She explained ."So much human life has been lost I'm just..."She faltered, her voice cracking ."I'm losing hope".

Adam wrapped his arms around the women he loved and hugged her to him, not really knowing what to say. How does one comfort someone losing hope in a demon overrun war zone, It was pretty hopeless.

"C'mon Des". He said, looking into her grey eyes. "Lets go to bed".

Des quirked her eyebrow playfully, suddenly in a better mood.

"Bed huh?" She waggled her eyebrow

"Sleep Des". Chided Adam as he pulled her out of the room. "We're going to sleep".

"Aww, your no fun".


	7. The rooftop

_Back to me writing…review addict needs a fix…REVIEW! C'mon people,I want at least one story to break 100 reviews!_

**CHAPTER 6**

Sam sat on the roof of the abandoned bank Des and Kimmie had made their base of operations, watching the sun set. He sadly stared at the horizon and wondered how it all came to this. Black smoke billowed from unseen fires, the sounds of people screaming could still be heard, and the smell of death wafted heavily in the air.

He was vaguely aware of his brother and Kimmie as they came and sat next to him. They also stared out onto the broken city and Dean sighed heavily.

"Dean, what is our purpose in all this?" Sam asked, never taking his eyes away from the setting sun.

"You're the psychic wonder, why don't you tell me" Dean answered, sending a smile his brothers way. He was trying to get a rise out of his brooding brother, to no avail. Sam didn't even look at him.

"Well," Kim said "Maybe it'll reveal itself in time"

"Well time sucks" said Dean "And so does all this. I mean, we knew one day everything would fall apart. Does anyone else miss the days when we all thought the world as we know it would end with a mushroom cloud or zombies?"

"I could do without the zombies" Kim said with a laugh, causing Dean and Sam to do the same.

"It could have happened no differently then it has" A new, deep voice added from behind them.

All three turned to find Michael and Gabriel standing behind them, though Kim and Dean had no idea that that is who they were. Dean had only known them as the ones who healed him before they bolted out of the room, leaving he and Sam alone.

Kim glared at the one who had spoke. A tall man with rich black hair that hung in pieces before his eyes. What struck her as most intriguing were those eyes, deep set and the brightest shade of blue she had ever seen. They almost seemed to glow, but that was only an illusion caused by the setting sun…right? She felt an odd, almost immediate attraction to him as his eyes met hers briefly. He had quickly looked away from her, turning his attention to Sam and Dean.

"We must speak…alone" the other had said in an almost militaristic tone that's commanded respect and obedience.

Dean stepped forward, never being one to listen to authoritative voices "No, whatever you have to say, she can hear. If you don't tell her, I will"

"Fine" he said, waving a dismissing hand.

"We were never properly introduced. I'm Gabriel, this is Michael" Gabriel said, shaking Dean's hand. He reached for Kim's "we know who he is, but you are?"

Kimmie reached up and took the surprisingly soft hand. She could swear it was vibrating slightly, causing warmth to run up her arm. Her knees suddenly felt like jelly and he rvoice caught in her throat as he waited for an answer. "K-Kim Patricks"

His mouth quirked into a brief smile before his companion broke the moment "We know who you are. We were told you and a Desdemona Peregrina would be here as well"

"Yea, she's…somewhere" Kim said, tilting her head slightly at his dismissive tone. "How do you know us?"

"That isn't important right now. We were sent here to give you two your destiny"

"Ok, Captain Cliché, I'll bite" said Dean "What's our destiny?"

"To save the world" answered Michael as he stood up a little straighter.

"Of course" Dean mumbled, rolling his eyes. Sam elbowed him in the ribs, shooting him a look.

"Look," Gabriel cut in "We were charged by god himself to come here and help you"

"So you're whacko's?" Dean questioned, earning him another elbow from Sam "Ow, Sammy! Quit it"

Gabriel just laughed "No, we're angels. Archangels actually"

Dean stood in stunned silence for a moment before he broke into laughter, leaning on Kimmie to keep from falling over. Sam, Michael and Gabriel didn't understand the humor he found in this situation. Dean managed to slow his laughter long enough to realize this "You guys seriously think you're angels?"

The three just continued to stare at him with stone faces. "You were so quick to believe that demons could overrun the earth. Why does the prospect of angels surprise you?" Michael asked.

"You want to know why?" Dean said, dropping the lingering smile on his face "Because you 'angels' pick and choose when you want to help us mere mortals. It seems to me that one day we're worth saving and the next we might as well be put to the curb with the rest of the garbage!"

That seemed to hit everyone standing on the roof. In a way, Dean was right. Throughout human history, the prevalence of evil outweighed that of the good. And now, look what the human race had come to, being hosts to demon parasites. It was utterly sickening.

Gabriel sighed heavily, taking in Deans words. "We know you have no reason to trust us. Human nature is to question. But what we tell you is truth."

"Prove it!" Dean spat, still angry at the prospect that now God sends help to the human race after death and destruction had already infested the planet.

Michael and Gabriel looked at each other, each contemplating what to do. "We can't" Said Michael "We aren't allowed. You have to trust us on faith alone"

"Fuck this" Dean half shouted, turning on his heels and heading to the roof exit "I don't have to have faith in anything!"

Kim, who had been quietly listening, felt an urge to follow him and see if she couldn't knock some sense to the retreating Winchester. She looked from one man to the other before heading off after Dean. She finally caught up with him in the stairwell, pulling on his jacket forcefully to make him turn and face her.

"What is wrong with you?" she said harshly "Why can't you just accept things once in a while?"

He glared at her with angry eyes. "Why should I?"

"I don't know, maybe for your own sake!"

"Kimmie, this isn't a matter of believing or accepting…"

"Then what is it?" she cut him off, folding her arms across her chest and shifting her weight to one foot, waiting for an answer.

His brows drew together more tightly and it took all his strength to not scream in her face. "They aren't angels! Angels don't exist!"

"You know, you are so thick-headed! Its alright for demons and evil to exist, but angels are just fantasy made up by some monks in a monastery somewhere? That's not how it works Dean. It's all or nothing"

"You want to believe in them, that's fine" he spat "But don't force my hand!" with that, he turned once more, leaving Kim to stand in the stairwell alone and angry.

Kim turned angrily as well, heading back up to Sam and the 'angels'. she didn't get more then two steps before ramming into someone. She was so wound up from the spat she had with Dean that she lashed out "Watch it! Can't you see where you're going!"

She sent angry eyes up to the face that was now staring down at her. It was Gabriel, smiling slightly.

Kim felt suddenly guilty for yelling at him. He really didn't do anything wrong "I'm sorry" she said

"You couldn't get through to him huh?"

"No. Deans stubborn…and rude…and an asshole sometimes. He needs time to filter everything and cool off. I'll go talk to him later."

Gabriel nodded "What about you?"

Kim tilted her head in confusion and raised and eyebrow "What about me?"

"What do you think?"

"It doesn't matter what I think. This isn't about me, its about Sam and Dean."

Gabriel sighed "Well, lets assume I want to know what you think, forget what's important or relevant"

Kim eyed him for a moment and grinned. "I think you're nice and different…but angels? That I'm a little torn on"

"Come with me" he said

Kimmie backed away slightly "Why?"

"To talk" he replied with a grin, extending his had to her "I want to talk to you"

Kim eyed him again and reluctantly took his outstretched hand.

-----

A/N: I would like to stress that, though the Winchesters are the main characters, this is as much a Kimmie and Des story as well. So if there are chapters that revolve around just them, don't be surprised.


	8. Go Fish and Girl Talk

_**WARNING! **There IS instances of sex (slightly detailed) in this chapter. If you have any problem with that, I urge you not to read! Also, if you have strict religious beliefs, I would stay away as well…Don't say we didn't warn you! No reason for me and OLW to drag you down to our level unless you are willing. After all, we have officially cemented our places in Hell for writing this chap (which was half done by me while she did the other half) __-D _

_If you're horny and you know it, clap your hands Clap Clap __-OLW __(see what I have to deal with…but I love her anyway)_

**CHAPTER 7**

"This seems so wrong" Kim mumbled against his lips as he greedily pressed them against his own. He pulled her closer, pressing a strong hand into the small of her back, seemingly unable to get her close enough for his liking. "Wait, Gabriel…"

He paused and stared into her green eyes with his questioning aqua blue ones that always seemed to glow slightly in the dark "What? What is it?"

"I can't do this…I mean, you're an angel…I have no desire to spend eternity in hell for sleeping with an angel"

Gabriel smiled and gently kissed the nape of her neck "I've never felt this way before. I've had human form many times, but human feelings are alien to me." he stopped what he was doing and brought his face level with hers "You changed that…"

Kim raised and eyebrow and pushed away slightly "Are you feeding me a line so you can get in my pants?"

"What? No…" he answered, shaking his head slightly "I'm telling the truth…angels can't lie. I saw you and everything changed." he resumed kissing her neck and she surprised herself by allowing it. "Besides…" he said between kisses and nips "You think us angels are allowed to fraternize with you humans?"

That caused her to smile but she realized he was giving up more to be with her then she could have imagined. She opened her mouth to say something but he stopped her, as if reading her mind "Don't!" he commanded "I want this. Don't you?"

She found herself nodding like an idiot. His stern mouth turned up into a grin once more "Good" he said, ravishing her lips once more before pulling her to the floor of one of the banks abandoned rooms. It wasn't very romantic, but in these times of turmoil, romantic was a luxury.

Kimmie's mind took her back to the events of the afternoon that brought her to this point as he unbuttoned her shirt, leaving a trail of kisses as he undid the clasps.

_-----_

_Flashback:_

_Kimmie sat on an old milk crate, nursing a glass of water as Gabriel explained things to her. They had been talking for hours on end as he explained the importance of Sam and Dean in the great scheme of things. _

"_So you're saying Sam is a Nephilim?" Kim asked, placing her water on the ground. _

_Gabriel nodded "Yes, they are the-"_

"_-children of angels and humans, said to be heroes" she finished and he sent her a questioning look. She smiled sheepishly "I went to twelve years of catholic school and I'm a religious studies major, I know my stuff. But I still don't get the importance of Dean in the picture"_

"_He was predestined to be Sams protector."_

"_But if Nephilims are so powerful, why do they need protectors in the first place?"_

"_It's complicated…" He answered and turned away, watching the ground._

"_And I have plenty of time"_

_He stared at her in a way that made Kim feel like she was the most important person in the world at that very moment, he had been doing it on and off since they met. "Do you believe in the idea of love at first sight?"_

_Kim almost choked on the water she was taking a sip of and stared at him in shock. Aside from the sheer randomness of the question, it had completely thrown Kimmie off. "Excuse me?"_

"_I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. It's just…there is something about you I can't put my finger on"_

_The way he looked at her and the way he spoke to her made her seriously think about his question. Since they met she had felt and immediate and strong attraction to him, one she tried to pass off as infatuation. But he was an angel! What does that say of her motives? _

"_Kim?" he said, bringing her out of the stupor she didn't even realize she was in._

"_Look, Gabriel…you are…great and handsome and you smell like chocolate…and-"_

_His lips on hers cut her off mid sentence._

-----

At the moment, she didn't care what was right or wrong, it all felt so good. She would have never guessed that Gabriel had never done this before.

She ran her fingers through his black hair as he moved on top of her, kissing her gently over and over again. Everything was forgotten in that moment. There was no war, no demons, no suffering. It was just the two of them.

Gabriel showed extreme control, holding off his own release until Kimmie had hers…twice. Afterwards, the two lay there on the floor, Kimmie cuddled in his arms.

"Wow" said Gabriel "That's what I've been missing?"

"You never did that before…ever?"

"No. we were never allowed"

"What makes this time so different?" Kim asked, moving onto her elbows and staring up at him.

"I honestly don't know" he answered with a small laugh. He pushed a stray curl behind her ear and smiled.

She smiled back. "I have to go, they'll be wondering where I am". she got up and grabbed her clothes, slipping them back on before reluctantly walking out the door. If she had her way, she would have stayed with him like that forever.

-----

The next day…

"Woh woh, wait a minute, rewind!". Exclaimed Des, waving her arms for emphasis. She pointed a finger at her best friends grinning face across the crate they were using as a table. "You had sex with an angel?" Said Des

"Yes"

"You had Sex?"

"Yes"

"With an Angel?"

"Yes"

"An Arch Angel?"

"Yes"

"The Left hand of God?"

"Yes"

Des stared at Kimmie's glowing face for a few seconds, then slapped her cards back down onto the crates surface.

"Screw Go fish, I want details!" She shrieked, causing a few passersby to stare. "What was it like? Were wings involved?" She grinned ."How big was his pen-".

"Des!" Kimmie hissed, her face turning a red to match her hair.

"No seriously, didn't God make angels perfect. I bet it's real hu-"

"DES!" Kimmie yelped, placing her face in her hands. "What compelled me to tell you this?" She asked the air, her voice muffled by her fingers.

"Because I'm your best friend and you tell me everything".Said Des, a huge grin on her face." Ok ok, in all seriousness". She started, seeing that she had sufficiently embarrassed her friend ."How exactly did it happen? I mean you don't normally do that kinda thing. That's Dean's job".

"We were talking, that's all. Just talking about this whole shit storm we're living in". She said as she raised her head from her hands ."He asked me a random question about love at first sight and whether or not I believed in it. I couldn't answer him, cause, dude, I felt something toward him. then, out of the blue, he kissed me. next thing I knew..".

"You were bumping uglies on the floor of a stock room". Des finished

Kim stared at her friend "...Yah basically".

"Lucky". Des sighed, picking up her discarded hand to continue with there game.

"Got any six's?" She asked

"Go fi-".

BOOM!

Kim was cut off mid sentence as an earth shattering explosion came from the other side of the building,

screams and roars starting almost immediately after.

"What was that? yelled Des, standing up off her chair

"The demon's must have found us!" Replied Kim, standing as well.

"We have to help the survivors". Said Des as she grabbed her Katana and ran in the direction of the hellish noises echoing through the building. If her ears were correct, the Demons had breeched the wall of the largest room in the bank, the room where they had set up the bulk of the refugee's. She pumped her legs faster.

Kimmie was right behind her, running as fast as she could behind Des, pulling her gun from its position in her back waist band, praying they could get there in time.


	9. The Unexpected Battle

_This chapter was the hardest for me and OLW to write. All those writers out there know there is always one chapter that just kicks your ass…this was ours. OLW actually wrote most of it, so props to her! Please review, it makes us very happy and motivated people - D_

_half of this chapter was written while I was at my trailer, in the freezing cold, drinking Smirnoff and listening to my brothers Ipod full of Bjork songs. good times - OLW_

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

"Are you ok Dean?" Asked Sam, sitting down next to his quiet brother. Dean hadn't said much since the confrontation with Gabriel and Michael on the roof yesterday, and it was starting to worry Sam.

"Yah, I'm fine".He answered, his eyes staring unseeing at the opposite wall. Sam snorted and wrapped his fingers around the mug of what passed for coffee in there little hell away from hell.

"Don't insult my intelligence Dean". Sam said ."I know your not 'fine', you haven't been fine for awhile".

"Then why did you ask me?" Dean demanded, his voice colder than it had been before. "If you already knew the answer".

"It's one of those questions people ask but dont really expect an honest answer too, like "Does this dress make me look fat". Dean finally pulled his gaze back to the present and stared at Sam, his normally fiery eyes dull.

"You've become a real sarcastic asshole, you know that" He said.

"I learned from the best". Sam deadpanned, getting a small chuckle from his older brother. "Come on Dean, tell me what's bothering you".He pleaded. Dean looked down at the marble floor of the bank and played with the ring on his right hand.

"Actually at the moment I'm worried about Kimmie".

That's was not at all the answer Sam had expected, considering the world now looked like a rejected set from a war movie and there father had just died. "Kim?" He asked, hoping his brother would elaborate.

"Yah, after I walked out on the "angels" last night and she came after me, we...we got into a big fight". Dean sighed ."And now I think she's avoiding me".

'_So that's what happened'_ Sam thought. He had been wondering what had happened after Kim had chased Dean and not returned. "Dean, We've been friends with Des and Kimmie to long for any little fight to actually come between us, there almost like sisters".Sam said, trying to reassure his brother "She just needs some time to cool down, then they'll forgive you".

"Yah your probably rig...wait, what do you mean _They'll _forgive me? It was Kimmie I pissed off".Said Dean

"Yes, but those two are a package deal". Sam pointed out, sipping from his mug ."And you better believe that when you make one angry the other is by proxy".Dean smirked and leaned back in his chair, his posture more relaxed then when Sam had found him.

"It's kinda weird, but have you ever noticed that in some ways there female versions of us". Dean asked, once again looking at his brother.

"Not exactly, since Kim's a good 7 inches shorter than me and Des is only 24". Sam answered "But it is spooky sometimes how we think so much alike".

"Well I'm not nearly as crazy as Des, that girl is-"

BOOM!

Dean and Sam were flung off there chairs to the floor as the wall Dean had been staring at a minute before crumbled away in an explosion of bricks and cement.

-----

Des and Kimmie had to fight there way through the crowds of panicked people desperately trying to get away from the attacking demons. The frightening shrieks echoed through the halls.

"Calm down!" Yelled Kim, trying to be heard over the chaos. "Get to the vault!". It was no use, the

survivors continued running past them, one almost knocking Des over in his haste.

"Des! Kimmie!" Yelled a voice, barely audible over the din. Des looked up to see Jules forcing his way towards them, a shotgun slung over his shoulder ."Des the demons are attacking!"

"We know Jules!". She answered, grabbing onto the teenagers free shoulder. "Listen Jules, I need you to take the civilians to safety".

"What!" He cried. "No, I'm ready to fight Des, ready to kill some demon scum".

"I know that, but the safety and survival of these people is what is most important right now". She looked straight into the eyes of the young man who had become like a little brother to her. "Take them to the vault in the basement and stay there until its safe".

"Bu-".

"That was not a request Jules!" She barked, her voice taking the harsh commanders tone she had used many times since this all began. For a few seconds it looked as if he was going to argue with her order, or at least stare her down.

"Yes Ma'am". He replied, spinning on his heel and marching off. Des breathed a sigh of relief as he disappeared around the corner.

"Des".Came Kimmie's voice behind her. "We need all the help we can get".

"He's not ready". She barked ."He may think he is but he's not".

"Were we ready?"

Des unsheathed her Katana and looked at her reflection in the deadly steel.

"I lost one family Kimmie, I'm going to do everything in my power to keep this one together". Without another word Des turned and ran towards the main barracks.

-----

"...Sam..." Called a voice. "...Sam...ke up Sam!".Sam wanted to answer whoever was calling him but found his mouth wouldn't work, nor his limbs. The voice sounded odd,as if he was listening to a fuzzy radio through a tunnel.

"Dammit Sammy, wake up!" Now he knew who it was, no mistaking that.

"...Dean" He croaked out, his voice hoarse. He forced his eyes open, although his vision didn't show him much except the grey blur of the roof far above his head. A pink blur came into his line of sight and Sam focused on it until he could make out his brothers worried face.

"What happened?" He asked, lifting his hand to his head, feeling the cut just within his hair line. A headache was throbbing behind his eyes,promising later pain.

"Your head decided to get up close and personal with the wall".

"…ow..." Was his only response as Dean grabbed him by he shoulders and sat him up. Sam's eyes widened in shock as he saw the gaping hole where half the wall had once stood, revealing the street and a bit of the next room.

"What happened?" He asked again, this time reffering to the rubble around them.

"I think the Demons found us"

"What!"

"I said I thi-"

"Dammit Dean this is not the time for sarcasm!" Sam yelled, his headache forgotten. Now that he was really listening, he could hear the sounds of the battle taking place in the room adjacent. Sam shot up from the floor and ran to what was left of the front desk, pulling the two shotguns hidden there. He threw one at Dean and headed towards the gaping hole, but Deans hand on his chest stopped him.

"Sam stop" He commanded. "You were unconscious less than 30 seconds ago".

"I'm fine Dean". Sam angrily replied, cocking the shotgun ."We need to help the people out there".

"The other hunters can handle it Sam, you need to-". A blood curdling scream rang through the smoke filled air, cut off by a crunching noise and a demon's roar. Sam pushed the hand away and took of running, Dean hot on his heels, this time not arguing. Sam and Dean charged over the debris as fast as they could, Dean running off to the aid of a civilian being chased by a large demon. Several of the hunters were already there, trying to fight off the advancing demons.

They both paused at the mouth of the gaping opening that, until recently, was the fourth wall of a very nice lobby. The chaos before them was ineffable. Demons, many of which the two brothers could only describe as _things_, ran freely in the streets of their barricaded block and making their way to the building. To their left, people were running like panicked sheep from a wolf. To their right, the few hunters their little refugee camp provided were fighting off those from the gap the monsters had made in their defenses, trying desperately to stave off the enemy until people got to safety.

"C'mon" Sam yelled over the fray and pulled on his brothers jacket sleeve. They both ran full speed to the right.

Dean and Sam reached the main breech as fast as was humanly possible. Des was wildly swinging her katana, sending Demon limbs flying, while Kim unloaded clip after clip of silver bullets from her glock. There were only about 12 of them fighting, including the Winchesters, Des, Kimmie, Adam, and a few unrecognized others. The odds were stacked highly in the demons favor, and no human present liked it.

Dean was the first of the brothers to kill a demon, emptying two shells into a charging red-skinned demon with a nasty attitude. Then another, and another until he found himself cocking an empty shotgun. He used the butt end to clobber the closest baddie to him and the thing fell motionless to the dirty gravel of the street. He swung out at another who had grabbed his arm from behind, breaking the shotgun in two.

"Dammit!" he cried and searched frantically for a weapon. He had to resort to using his fists and his well honed fighting skills to bring down anything that wasn't human. Dean was actually getting pretty good at dodging the attempted blows to his body, every once in a while taking a punch, kick, or bite to a limb or torso.

He had just side swiped a demon with a proud smirk when he felt massive arms wrap around his chest, pinning his arms to his sides and lifting him from the ground in a bone crushing bear hug. He cried out as the grip tightened yet all he could do was swing his feet frantically.

Bracing himself, Dean shot his head back and clocked the demon in the nose, which should have stunned the beast, yet the grip held strong. The tried again and heard a familiar crack of bone splintering. The demon let go and Dean fell to the ground on his knees, gasping for air.

He turned over quickly to find a behemoth of a demon staring down at him, very very angry. It's nose was dripping a black ooze, which Dean assumed was blood. _'How do the biggest ass monsters always find me?' _he thought. _'And how do I always manage to piss them off?'_

The demons lips, if one could call them that, lifted into a twisted grin, bearing pointed fangs. "You'll do nicely as my host" it growled

"I'll pass" Dean replied, shuffling back a little further "I consider that a violation of my personal space…along with being utterly creepy. Besides, you're ugly and I'm pretty, it just wouldn't work"

"Be quiet worm!" the demon exclaimed, advancing slowly on Dean "Your little race is doomed"

"Oh, now you're just being pessimistic" Dean snarked, trying again to put as much distance between himself and big bad ugly in front of him.

The demon had had enough and charged. Dean braced himself, but the sound of two shotgun blasts from behind him and the vision of the demon hitting the earth right before his feet brought Dean back to the here and now.

Looking up and back, Dean's eyes met Sam's. "Try to stay alive. Is that so hard?" Sam said, helping his brother to his feet.

"I'm starting to wonder that myself." Dean replied . "WATCH OUT!" he cried and both brothers had to duck to avoid the clawed hand that had taken a swipe at them. Sam recovered quickly and with one well aimed shotgun blast the thing was dead.

"That was my last shell!" Sam called to Dean as another demon came at him.

"Join the club Sammy!" Dean yelled back, running off to help Adam. "Use it like a bat!"

Sam took a hold of the muzzle and swung for all he was worth.

-----

They just kept coming, more and more pouring into their broken barricade and taking their shots at the few hunters. They all had given their all, but they were only human, and the human body wears out.

Everyone was injured in some way, shape, or form. Des had a long gash along her stomach, the blood seeping through her thin top; Kimmie was favoring her left arm heavily, her right probably broken or sprained; Dean was sporting matching claw marks on his chest and right thigh; while Sam's head wound was bleeding into his eyes.

They couldn't hold off much longer and they all knew it, yet all willing to go down if that be the case. Sam had just taken down a particularly nasty demon with what was left of his shotgun, its skull crushing under the force, when a heavy weight crashed into his back. His head smacked hard against a group of filing cabinets and hit the ground hard as he landed, pain blossoming through his head and his vision grayed. He waited, expecting the demon that had rammed him to start shredding him at any second, but instead he felt strong hands roll him onto his back.

"Sam, you ok?" Jules's face came into focus above him, his face concerned

"Yah, I'm fine". He croaked out. "What happened?"

Sam realized that he had been flat on his back with head trauma asking that question way to many times today. Definitely a habit he needed to break.

"There was a demon rushing up behind you, I just reacted and pushed you out of the way, sorry if I hurt you" Came the young boys rushed reply ."Did I hurt you?"

"No you didn't hurt me Jules". Sam lied, slowly trying to sit up

The teenagers face split into a relieved grin and he moved to help the younger Winchester. Suddenly the boys features grimaced into an expression of pained shock. He gurgled, blood dripping from his mouth, before the demon that had impaled the boy with his claws picked him up and tossed him across the room.

"NO!" Sam screamed. he tried to get up, but his aching head protested and he fell back. His vision became fuzzy and there was a sharp ringing in his ears. "Jules…" he mumbled reaching out a hand. The last thing he remembered was a blinding light and the smell of roses before he blacked out.

-----

Dean, Kimmie, Adam, and the others all shielded their eyes from the extraordinary radiance that filled the lobby. The demons screeched and cried before dashing out of the bank.

"What the hell is that!" Dean exclaimed, his arm shielding his eyes.

"I don't know!" Adam responded, doing the same

"It's the angels!" They heard Des yell from across the lobby.

The miraculous light subsided, leaving the surviving hunters gaping in awe at Gabriel and Michael, their wings outstretched.

"Holy shit" Dean murmured.

Adam stood beside him, nodding like an idiot. "Holy something..."


	10. Loss

**CHAPTER NINE**

Devastation and chaos, that is what the unexpected demon attack had left in its wake. The fallen bodies of demons and humans alike lay amongst the bloody and ruined rubble of what was left of the banks Italian marble flooring. the gaping hole in the stone wall was torn away, leaving a clear view of the destroyed cityscape. The hunters that survived walked amongst the destruction, unable to comprehend what had happened and how it happened so quickly and unexpectedly.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked frantically, running through the wreckage to Kimmie on the other end of the foyer.

She turned quickly to him "I don't know. I thought he was with you"

"No, we got separated…I can't find him!" Dean cried, panic seeping through his usually collected demeanor. When it came to matters of Sam, all things personal for Dean went to the back burner and his all consuming thought was that of his brother, the only family he had left. After the battle, no one had been able to find him. Dean worried if he had been captured, but something in the back of his mind told him his brother was alive and in this room.

"Kimmie! Dean! Over here!" Adam called. He was kneeling beside a large chunk of rubble which blocked their view of what he was looking at. They both ran to him and as they got closer, they expected the worst.

Kim fell to her knees and stared sorrowfully at the sight before her. Such innocent life had been lost in this war, or massacre as it really should have been called. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes, but tried to hold them back with a sniff. Crying was for later when there wasn't a job to be done, but her emotions got the better of her and the tears fell silently down her dirty and blood streaked face.

Adam was kneeling beside the body of Jules, his empty eyes staring blankly at the high bank dome. Kim didn't understand how he had gotten here in the first place. She reached up her good arm and closed his eyes. Such a waste of innocent human life. Why did they have to live in the here and now? Why was it them who had to take the lead and deal with the consequences when things went wrong? Why was it them who had to suffer?

"Des is going to be heartbroken" Adam said solemnly "Jules was like a little brother to her. Where is she anyway?"

Kim wiped her eyes on the back of her hand and looked up at him, her face impassive "She went to go check the vault and look for him" she answered, motioning with her head to Jules.

"Can someone please come help me?" Dean yelled over at Kim and Adam, breaking them away from the sad moment.

"I'll go, you stay here" Adam said, placing a hand on Kim's shoulder. Her only response was to nod slowly.

Dean was sifting through the rubble close by, catching a glimpse of what he thought looked like Sam's sneaker when Adam came over to help. "Sammy, come on man, let this be you" he mumbled as they tossed aside broken filing cabinets and glass. His desperation gave way to elation as his brothers bruised and bloody face came into view beneath a dented drawer. The two men pushed aside a few more stray cabinets and rubble, until Dean was able to get his arms around Sam and lift him out laying him in a free space on the floor. Feeling for a pulse, his hands shaking with nervous anticipation at what he would find, he damn near jumped for joy when he felt a strong beat beneath his finger tips. "Oh thank God!" he cried as he held Sam to his chest, so happy in that moment he could cry.

"So we have at lease 15 unaccounted for" Des said, storming back into the lobby "Including Jules. When I get my hands on that kid, he's-" She paused when she saw the solemn faces staring at her "What?"

Everyone just stared at her, unnerving Des to no end. She glanced at her best friends tear streaked face, knowing she could always count on Kimmie. But Kim avoided her gaze, looking at the floor. "Kimmie, what is it?"

Kim looked back up at her, new tears falling down her cheeks. "Des, he must have snuck up to the fight"

"What are you talking about?" Des asked, now scared. She rushed over to where Kim was kneeling.

Kim stood and blocked her path "Des…"

"Move Kimmie!" she demanded, staring down menacingly into Kim's eyes

"Des, calm down!"

"I said MOVE!" This time, Des physically pushed Kim out of the way and rushed past her. She stopped short, seeing the body of Jules lying bloody on the floor. "NO!" She screamed.

Des fell to her knees beside the boy who had become like family to her. No matter how annoying he got trudging behind her like an eager puppy, or how short her answers to his seemingly stupid questions had been, she still cared for him. "Jules…" She sobbed, pulling his limp body to her and rocking slightly, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

Adam and Dean left Sam, who wasn't going anywhere, and went to comfort Des. She pushed Adam away when he tried to console her, as she did Kimmie when she tried the same thing. "Leave me alone!" she cried.

Gabriel and Michael stepped up to the group, Michael's stiff face softened slightly when he saw this poor girl cradling a dead boy. Gabriel knelt down to her level and placed a hand on her head. Des looked up and stared into his eyes for a moment, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way" Gabriel tried to comfort and reassure this devastated girl.

Des realized something in that moment with the angel. Angels were miraculous, they could heal and bring people back to life. "Help him…please…" She sobbed.

Gabriel smiled slightly "I can't"

"Yes you can!" Des yelled "You're angels!"

"Despite what you might think, we angels can't raise the dead. Only one man could"

Des stood suddenly and clenched her fists at her sides "You said you were here to help, right? SO HELP!"

"Des, maybe you should calm down" Dean said, stepping forward slightly. If anyone could handle Des, it was Dean.

"No Dean!" she shouted, rounding on him "They can do it, they just don't want to!"

She stood motionless, breathing heavy and glaring at everyone who refused to help her. "Fine" she choked out and stormed away from everyone, heading somewhere where she could be alone.

They all knew they could do nothing for Des at the moment, so they let her go. Dean and Adam went back to tending to Sam, Michael went off to do God knew what, while Kim began cleaning the blood from Jules's mouth with a piece of cloth she had found. Gabriel knelt beside her.

"I truly am sorry" he said

"Save it" she spat, shooting him a hard look. He was taken aback by that reaction and it showed on his perfect face "What the hell took you two so long? You could have ended it all before anyone died."

"We were told not to intervene unless one of the brothers was in serious danger. Sam was about to be-"

"Bullshit!" she shouted, earning looks from Dean and Adam. "You just wanted your big moment to shine, didn't you?"

"What do you take me for?" he asked, trying to keep his voice low and unthreatening

"I don't know" she replied looking into those amazing blue eyes. Her expression softened and she could feel herself breaking down again. "I'm sorry"

"I know" he said, wrapping a strong arm around her shoulders. She felt so safe when she wa with him, like nothing could hurt her no matter how hard it tried. She had never felt that way about anyone, being she was on her own for a long time now. Whatever it was about him gave her hope. Hope that they would make it through this.

She could hold back no longer and buried her head in his shoulder, crying. Crying for Jules, crying fro Des, crying for her own selfish reasons. She felt him wrap his other arm around her as she did so and her tears shed.

-----

"WHO TOLD YOU TO ATTACK THE HUMANS!" he shouted at the sniveling demon before him. "That was NOT sanctioned by me!"

"B-but master Abbadon, they were weak and their guard was down. I figured we cou-"

"No! you do not take it upon yourself to do anything behind my back. You may have taken care of the Winchesters but you are _NOT _to disobey me! This is _MY _war!"

"About the Winchesters…" the demon said, looking away from the harsh gaze of his master.

"What about them?"

"They're…uh…alive"

"WHAT!" Abbadon bellowed

"With all due respect, you did leave them alive in that wrecked car…master"

Abbadon had to concede to that point. He had left them there, expecting them to die of blood loss, exposure, shock, or the car exploding. Damn, he would have to rethink his plans now, come up with a new strategy. "What else can you tell me?" he asked, a bit calmer, but no less harsh.

"They have angels with them, Michael and Gabriel"

"So, the heavens have intervened" he said to himself "Not only that, but two of the six archangels. Things just became more complicated. Tell me you have a shred of good news"

"Yes, I got a spy into their defenses. We will now know their every move"

Abbadon grinned wickedly. This was definitely good news. "I'm impressed"

"Thank you master!"

"Don't be to happy, you will still suffer for going behind my back!"

-----

On the roof of the building Des sat, staring emotionlessly out at the fading sunlight. She was too tired for emotions, too drained. What little hope she had, died with Jules in that bank lobby. They were all doomed to probably suffer the same fate. Everyone she loved was going to die in this hell.

Dean opened the door to the roof and found her sitting with her knees propped against her chest. What was he going to say to her? Was anything he _could_ say? Probably not. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans and trudged forward to try anyway.

"Des?"

"Go away Dean…" was the weak response. She didn't even turn to look at him.

He sighed heavily and sat down next to her, ignoring the command to leave.

"What part of 'go away' was confusing to you?"

"Look, I know you're upset and I understand, trust me. And I know you are going to think this is so cliché, but he's in a better place now" Dean said.

She laughed slightly and looked at him "You're right, that was cliché, not to mention unhelpful. He should have listened to me and stayed in the vault"

"Are you blaming yourself?"

She looked away again, avoiding his gaze. However, he was right. She saw this as a mistake on her part. If she had _made sure _he went to the vault and _made sure _he would stay there somehow, he would still be following her around asking stupid questions.

Dean sighed again "You can't beat yourself up over something you had no control over"

Her eyes slid to his again, anger mixing with sadness on her tear streaked face. How could he have the audacity to say that to her? She should have had control over it. It was her _job _to have control over situations like that. "Dean, you really need to go away"

"No, you need someone here with you" he protested

"Dean, I want to be alone. Now, go downstairs and help Sam before I push you off this roof."

Dean hesitated for a long moment, seriously contemplating what he should do. He could stay there and risk being tossed of the side of a bank or leave and risk Des being so overcome with grief and doing something stupid. Finally he stood, realizing he was not wanted and headed for the door. Des was following him with her eyes, making sure he left.

He stopped and looked back at her "We're all here for you, and don't think you're the only one grieving" he said before finally leaving through the roof door.

Des stared at the steel door for a moment, half expecting Dean to come bursting through it again. When he didn't, she looked back at the twilight. His last words hit her. She knew he was right, about everything, even if she wasn't ready to accept it just yet.

She sighed heavily, letting the slow breath calm her down. She knew she was going to have to face them again, everyone she had just yelled at not 20 minutes ago.

Taking three strands of her dark hair, she began slowly braiding them together, in tribute to Jules and all those who fell.


	11. Aren't we in Missouri?

**CHAPTER TEN**

Sam stirred in his sleep. Was he sleeping? He didn't remember going to bed. Then again, all he could see was the darkness behind his eyelids. Man, his head hurt…bad. And who was touching his face? More like, who was patting his face?

His eyes fluttered open slowly to find Dean staring down at him, his hazel eyes glowing with elation "Good morning sunshine" Dean said

"Do I even want to know what happened?" Sam asked, reaching a hand to his aching head.

Dean looked away then back to Sam, those happy eyes now dull and sad.

"Dean?"

"Jules is dead" Dean said somberly.

Sam remembered now. Jules had pushed him out of the way of a charging Demon then was ripped apart from behind and tossed aside like a rag doll, slamming into a far wall. That Sam remembered before he had blacked out. Jules had pushed him into a bunch of filing cabinets.

Sam sighed heavily covering his eyes with his hand, pressing thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose. He knew this would happen. They would lose someone close no matter how hard they tried to prevent it. "He saved my life"

"He did?" Dean asked, tilting his head to the side and helping his brother into a sitting position "How?"

"He shoved me into the filing cabinets"

Dean quirked an eyebrow. Sam knew he was questing that answer with a look and he elaborated "A demon was charging at me, Jules pushed me out of the way. The last thing I remember is him being impaled and tossed against a wall"

Dean heaved a sigh and shook his head slowly.

"How's Des taking it?" Sam asked

"Pretty hard. She's on the roof now, mourning"

"Dean, we can't stay here" Sam said unexpectedly. "They know where we are now"

"I know" Dean replied "But where are we going to go?"

"Missouri"

"We're _in _Missouri, Einstein. And you're supposed to be the smart one."

"No, smart-ass, Missouri Mosley"

Dean helped Sam to his feet and it was the first time he _really _saw the destruction. "Oh my God" Sam mumbled. "I knew it was bad…but this is unbelievable. Get everyone together, we need to have a meeting"

"You got it, Patton" Dean answered sarcastically, but headed off to do as he was asked.

-----

"We have to relocate" Sam said, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Dean had done well, gathering everyone who was supposed to be running and protecting this little refugee camp of theirs. Kimmie was there, as was Dean, Adam, Michael, Gabriel, and the rest of the surviving hunters. All but Des. She was still on the roof.

"I agree" Said Michael "You can't stay here now that the demons know where you are. It's bad strategy"

Dean sent the angel a sideways glare and rolled his eyes "Do you even own a sense of humor?"

"Well, he's right Dean" Adam added "They both are. In war, the best strategy wins. Do you think Alexander the Great or Napoleon would have gotten as far as they did had they not had a strategy?"

"Hey, I'm not disagreeing. I think we need to shuffle on out of here and soon" Dean replied. "But how are we getting everyone out at once? There has to be at least three hundred people here"

"A train" a new voice said from the doorway. Des stood there, still dirty from the previous battle. Everyone looked up too her and she walked in slowly "Listen, guys, I'm sorry for how I acted. We've all been under so much pressure, I just snapped"

"We understand," Kim said, standing up to meet her friend. She hugged her tightly "No need to say anymore. And in actuality, I owe Dean one" She turned to the eldest Winchester and smiled slightly "I shouldn't have yelled at you in the stairway"

"Nah, its ok…we were both out of line" said Dean, waving it off. Dean was never one for sensitive moments. In fact, they made him downright uncomfortable. Kimmie knew that and didn't press the matter any further.

Adam got up off the half damaged office chair he was sitting in and walked over to Des.

He took her in his arms and kissed her tenderly. Kimmie averted her eyes and tried to stifle her smile, hiding it behind he hand. The other occupants of the room's reactions ranged from happy amusement to awkwardness, to full out open mouth surprise.

"Oh God…Get a room." Dean huffed, looking away from the couple.

"This is all well and good, but we do need to get back to business" Gabriel interrupted, earning him looks from everyone. "You said something about a train?"

Des looked back up at Adam before answering "We were out scouting a few days ago and found the train station. It looked like it was still in working order. We can load people up and transport them…where?"

"Kansas" Sam answered, stepping away from the wall "We're going to Kansas."

"What's in Kansas?" Michael asked

"Missouri"

"I'm confused, aren't we _in _Missouri?" Adam cut in, his arm around Des.

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. "No, Missouri Mosley is in Kansas. She's a psychic, maybe she can help"

He looked around at all the faces staring at him now. They almost looked torn as to refute him or not.

Dean interjected on his behalf though, standing from his position. "Well, lets get to it. Its gonna be a big job getting all those people together"

---

This was going to be a huge undertaking. Once all the hunters agreed, they took up the task of organizing the people to be moved. They had to pack supplies, get the injured ready to me moved, and make sure they had enough ammunition to keep everyone safe

And so they set to it. Des, Kimmie and Sam went to the vault to tell the people the plan while everyone else set to making a strategy for the evacuation.


	12. secrets secrets are no fun

**CHAPTER 11**

It had taken them 5 days to get to this point, 5 days of planning and preparing for the migration of 300 scared civilians and 12 bruised and battered demon hunters. A scouting party had determined that the trains were in good working order, having been ignore by the roaming hoards of creatures and possessed humans. The refugee's had packed up the little amount of possessions they had and began leaving in small groups of 20, the hunters leading them through the subway system to avoid detection.

The last group had just headed out with Magda and Daniel, 2 other hunters, and now Des, Adam, Kimmie, Gabriel, Sam and Dean were the only ones left. The 14 dead people and the 3 dead hunters, Jules included, were laid out on piles of crates, chairs and desks in what was left of the front lobby of "The First National Bank of Missouri". Des Tossed the Molotov cocktail into the pile of wood, watching silently as it caught fire and spread quickly, engulfing the bodies.

"No evil can happen to a good man, either in life or after death". She whispered, placing her hand on her heart and bowing her head. The braid in her hair felt heavy, weighed down by her grief, and she pushed it up behind her ear. She looked back up at the building, seeing that the flames had already consumed thewhole lobby, the rest of the building not far off. She didn't know how long she stood there watching the orange flames dance, but she was shocked out of her reverie by a strong arm wrapping around her shoulders.

"You ok?" Asked Adam, squeezing her slightly. Des looked away from the funeral pyre of her friends and into the blue eyes of her lover, seeing the concern there. She turned and looked at the people behind her, here surrogate family.

"Yah, I'll be fine". She said, reaching up and tangling her hands in his blonde hair. They kissed, something neither seemed to be able to get enough of since the meeting. She pulled away and smiled.

"Isn't it great to not have to hide anymore?" She asked.

"It does have its advantages". He replied, grinning toothily.

"Well not that this isn't sappy and touching". Came Deans voice, causing Des to jump slightly "We should really get this moving buffet on the road". He turned and started walking towards the subway entrance.

"You're always such a ray of sunshine Dean". Snarked Kimmie, folding her arms over her chest and turning to follow him.

"I calls it likes I sees it". Was his response, not even turning to look.

Des rolled her eyes and headed after them as well, turning her back to the inferno. The group of hunters made there way silently to the street entrance 3 blocks away. There was no sound, the once boisterous city silent as the grave, and it unnerved the group to no end. Des kept her ears perked for anything that would signal an attack or an ambush, but she heard nothing, until...

"Dean?"

"Yes'um".

"Were you humming _Highway to Hell_?"

Dean smiled slightly and started down the steps to the tunnel.

"It seemed appropriate".

Des laughed silently. Oh yah, she'd be just fine.

--------------------

"The humans are fleeing my Lord". Reported the demon spy ."The hunters have loaded the survivors onto trains"

_"Where are they going?"_ came it's Master's disembodied voice, echoing in it's new head.

"That I do not know My Lord". It replied. "Only the hunter's know that". The spy licked it's lips and looked around nervously, it's gaze falling on the mirror of the small bathroom it had locked itself in. The features of it's new host were quite striking, an advantage it could use later.

_"Ackknot!"._ Abbadon shrieked, causing the spy to jump slightly. _"Stop staring at yourself and listen to me!"_

"Yes Master". Sniveled Ackknot ." I await your orders". The master was silent for a few seconds, and Ackknot began to fidget, fearing punishment if the mirror once again captured it's attention.

_"Stay with the humans, get close to there inner circle and gather as much information as you can"._

"Yes Master"

_"Only contact me under dire circumstances"_

"Yes Master"

Ackknot felt the sharp pain as the mind connection was severed, and it's head was once again it's own. The demon stood up and unlocked the door, heading out into the packed crowd of humans.

-----

Kimmie felt horrible, had been for a few days. Her stomache was rolling and rebbeling and she felt weak.

_"Wouldn't that just be perfect"_ She thought _"I survive the Apocalypse only to be felled by motion sickness"_

The rocking motion of the train as it went along the tracks to there destination was not helping matters, and more often than not Kimmie found herself running for the small bathrooms or between the train carts, the contents of her stomach making a violent reappearance. Now she was lying down on some of the seats in the hunters train cart, trying not to look out the window.

"Hey Kimmie"

Kim lifted her head to see her best friend standing at the door, a bottle of water in one hand and two small white pills in the other.

"Is that Gravol?"

"Yup"

"I love you Des".

Des sat down on the floor next to Kimmie as she lay across the train seats,placing the items in her hands.

"You gonna be alright?"

"Sure, but do me a favor and kill me would ya?" Kim answered, popping the pills and downing them with the water.

"Now, what would that accomplish?"

Kim shrugged and laid her head back against the seat "Man, I used to get car sick, but this is ridiculous"

"Maybe it's not motion sickness"

Kim lifted her head and stared at her friend, confused ."What else could it be?"

Des shrugged. "Stomach virus?"

"I'll tell you what, when we get off this train I'll be the happiest person alive". Kim said, dropping her head back to the seat.

Des laughed and stood up "I'm going to go see how everyone else is doing. Feel better".

Kim only responded by waving at Des with one hand while the other rested over her eyes as Des left the cart and headed toward the front of the train. Dean met her half way, walking with her.

"How's she doing?" he asked

"Feeling sick as ever. Its funny, but if I didn't know any better, I'd say she was…" Des stopped in her tracks, staring as if a light bulb had suddenly clicked on. Dean had stop quickly as well to keep from walking right by her.

"You'd say she was what?" he asked, concerned

"Uh…You know what? I'll catch up with you later". Des responded, backing up towards the way she had come.

Dean started to follow her "I'll come with you. I haven't talked to the little brainiac at all today, I was just headed this way to see ho-"

"No!" Des cut him off abruptly and Dean stopped in his tracks, taken aback by her reaction. "I mean". She recovered ."She's not doing well. Come talk to her later, ok?" Des took off towards the cart Kim was in, leaving Dean stupefied.

"I'm always left out of the loop" he mumbled before he turned and headed back to the front part of the train to find Sam and the rest of the hunters.

-----

Des burst into the back cart to find Kimmie just as she had left her

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" She blurted out.

Kim looked up quickly, completely and utterly surprised, not to mention confused. "What? Are you crazy? I'm not pregnant".

Des ran to Kimmie's side, smiling broad and wide "Yes, think about it. The weakness, the morning sickness, the obvious change in your demeanor. You're having a baby".

Kim thought about it for a few moments and even though she didn't really believe it, she couldn't deny the symptoms. "No, I can't be! Not now!"

Des only stared at her, still grinning. "Face it darling, you got a bun in the oven". Said Des. "It's Gabriel's, isn't it?"

Kim's eyes grew even wider. "I'm having a Nephilim?"

"Ghesundheit?"

"No…Des, a Nephilim. You know, children of angels and humans. Gabriel told me Sam was one, that's why he and Dean are destined to save the world".

"Is Dean one?"

"No, he's just Sam's protector". She trailed off and looked worriedly at Des. "They can't know yet, Des. No one can. I don't want to be treated any differently".

"Well, they're gonna find out eventually." Replied Des, gesturing her hands towards the front of the train where the men were.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. As of now, we don't even know anything for sure. Maybe it really is just motion sickness"

"I doubt it"

"Either way, I want no one to know yet…no one"

"What about Gabriel?" Des asked. "Don't you think the father should know?"

"No one, Des. Promise me"

"Alright, alright".She said, waving her hands "I promise".

"Good". Kimmie replied. "Cause if you tell anyone, I'll show Adam that pic from when we went to Mardi Gras".

Des's mouth dropped open, making her look like a fish.

"You told me you destroyed that!"

"I lied".

----------------

"Something is up with our two Amazons". Said Dean as he walked into the train cart where Sam, Adam, Gabriel and Daniel were lounging.

"Is Kimmie alright?" Asked Gabriel

Dean turned towards the angel, surprised at the concern he heard in his voice. It occurred to Dean that the man looked worried and stressed, had been since Kim had begun feeling ill.

_"Can angels get stressed?_

"I wouldn't know". He replied ."Des stonewalled me and wouldn't let me see Kimmie".

"That's...odd, even for Des". Said Sam

"I'm sure they have their reasons". Replied Adam, placing the knife he'd been sharpening into his boot. Dean just huffed and sat down next to Sam.

"Well that doesn't mean I have to like it". He looked up at the windows, the scenery zipping past.

"What's our E.T.A?"

"Were making good time actually". Replied Daniel, a veteran hunter with long brown hair. "We should be there sometime tomorrow afternoon".

"Good". Dean wanted to get off this train, soon, or he wouldn't be responsible for his actions.


	13. The Darkening of the Light

_REVIEW! …ahem please_

_Me and olw are going to be away fro a while, so it might be a few weeks before you see the next chapter. Until then, this one is pretty long…so enjoy!_

**CHAPTER 12**

Of the three total days it took them to actually get to Kansas, the last 20 minutes or so were the most unbearable. People were fidgeting in the cramped train carts, patiently waiting for the train to come to a stop (though inwardly, they were probably screaming to get out) and the hunters themselves were starved for some action.

The train pulled into Kansas City station agonizingly slow. The gentle hiss as it finally came to a halt was the most beautiful sound most people had heard in a long time. They all filed out, one by one, waiting for their leaders to tell them what to do.

'_Like sheep' _Sam thought as he stepped off the train car, glancing around at the hoards of people. Dean wasn't far behind him.

"What are they waiting for?"

"Us I imagine" Sam answered, referring to the glares in their direction from the crowd. "We did, after all, save their lives by getting them out of Missouri"

Dean snorted, before walking past Sam "Yea, out of one hell and into another" he mumbled

Kim and Des peeked their heads out of the train, looking out over all the people. "What now?" asked Des, stepping down.

"Get the people settled and go see if Missouri is still breathing" replied Dean , before stepping up on a near by bench and yelling as loud as he could to the huddled throng "HEY, listen up people…"

"He's such a eloquent speaker" Kim whispered sarcastically to Sam, who smiled.

Dean continued once everyone was fairly quiet and were generally paying attention to him "We're gonna move out, find a nice hold-up, and chill for a while. Sound good? Good. Everyone out" he waved his hands forward for emphasis and stepped down.

Sam stepped up to him as Dean smiled at his handy work, the people moving slowly out of the station. "You could have been nicer, Dean"

Dean turned to his brother, looking slightly offended "What? I was nice. It got them movin' didn't it?"

Sam simply laughed, making a move to the front of the crowd to lead them wherever. Dean followed. Des and Adam followed as well. Kim made a move to trail behind, but a strong hand grabbed her arm, pulling her aside. She was so startled, she lashed out, punching whatever it was in the face.

Gabriel grabbed his nose and glared at Kimmie in surprise.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, her hands flying to his face to inspect the damage. She pulled his hands away and smiled when there wasn't even a red mark where she had clocked him.

"Nice right jab" he said, carefully dabbing his nose.

"Well, you shouldn't have scared me" she laughed

"It was not intentional"

He dropped his hand from his face and caressed her cheek. "I just wanted to see if you were alright, I know you have been ill"

Her smile fell a fraction, but enough for him to notice and he tilted his head slightly. She grabbed his hand from her face and held it in hers. "I'm fine" she answered, looking away and toward her retreating friends.

"They do not know, do they?" he asked, surprising Kim. Did _he _know?

"What?"

"About us. I get the impression that they have no idea"

Kim sighed and stared up into his eyes, feeling guilty yet secretly relieved at the same time that he didn't mean the other thing she was hiding. He knew the answer without her saying it. To Kim's surprise, however, he seemed happy about it.

"Good" he said "It's better that way. If Michael finds out, I could be in trouble"

"Des knows"

"Is she trustworthy?"

Kim looked offended at his assumption that her best friend in the world would spill the beans on them. Des knew it wasn't her place to tell anyone about Kim's relationships, just as Kimmie said nothing about Des and Adam. "Of course she is!"

He smiled again, a smile that made Kim forget all her annoyance. Leaning in he lightly kissed her, brushing his lips against hers and pressing slightly. They separated and stared into each others eyes for a long moment.

"I'm gonna go catch up with everyone" she said, kissing him again quickly before running after Dean, Sam, Des and the others.

He stood watching her red hair bob as she ran. Of all the millennia he had existed, this was the first time he envied human beings. He had a large capacity for love, it was hardwired into his system when he was thought into being, but the way he felt about this mere human, with her frail body and even more fragile soul was simply different, yet, strangely alluring.

"You stare at her often" a familiar voice said from behind him. Immediately he dropped his smile and the realization that he would eventually be leaving hit him full force. He turned to find Michaels stern violet eyes staring at him. "Remember Gabriel, we are here to help the brothers, not fraternize with their friends"

"Michael, haven't you ever envied them?"

Michael gave an odd sort of laugh at the absurdity and randomness of the question "Human beings? No, I can't say that I have"

Of course he wouldn't, Michael rarely dealt with them. Michael is and forever will be a warrior first and foremost. Gabriel, on the other hand, was Gods messenger. He interacted with humans often, bearing messages of utmost importance. He was sent here to give Sam and Dean a message and to assist Michael in the fight to save humanity. Why was he finding it so hard to stick to that mission? Love was the answer. Gabriel, Gods most trusted messenger, fell in love.

"Come Gabriel, We must stick close to them" said Michael, walking after the band of humans in that military stride he had perfected so well in his time spent in human form.

Gabriel hung back slightly, following Michael with a depressed sigh.

-----

"A Hilton!" Sam exclaimed "You want to stay in a Hilton?"

"Why not?" Dean replied, laughing slightly at his brothers reaction as they stood in the expensive hotel chains almost untouched lobby. The outside world was laid to ruin, but the Kansas City Hilton was barely scratched. "We can live in the lap of luxury without spending a dime"

"I would guess we would have a lasting supply of food in the kitchens " Des added "Provided someone gets the generator fixed"

Dean glanced over his shoulder at Sam with a smug smile "C'mon Sammy, you could do with a massage"

Sam raised his eyebrows "From who? The Swedish massage therapist hiding in the basement?"

"Hey, if there's a Swedish massage therapist in the basement, I'll be spending a lot of my time there" Dean laughed, though everyone knew he was probably serious.

"Your luck Dean," Sam replied "It would be a dude"

"Ok, scratch the massage" Dean said, pulling a face "Lets go see what this place has in the way of supplies"

-----

They got everyone settled surprisingly quickly, the high rise hotel able to accommodate the 300 people, and then some. The food situation was in good order, having enough in canned goods and unspoiled items to last them till the cows came home…if cows existed anymore. Daniel made quick work of the generators, having them up and running within a few hours, even going so far as rigging the hot water heater so people could have hot showers. All-in-all, they had a pretty good set up.

"Alright, what say we go find Missouri?" Dean asked his fellow hunters while they all lounged around the hotel lobby that night.

"I hope you mean in the morning" Des yawned, stretching her long arms above her head "because I'm wiped"

"Of course in the morning, I could fall asleep standing I'm so tired" Dean answered, plopping down into one of the plush armchairs and resting his head on the back. "So, who's coming with me and Sammy here?"

"Its Sam" Sam mumbled under his breath, shooting his brother a look, Though Dean wasn't really paying attention.

"You know I'm there" said Des "it'll definitely be better then playing concierge for a bunch of refugees"

"I'm coming too" Kim added.

"Do you think that's wise?" Des questioned "I mean, in your condition"

"What condition?" Sam asked, suddenly worried. He knew Kimmie was sick on the train, but that seemed to have passed. He hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary and he considered himself pretty sharp.

The words had left Des's mouth before she could think about what she had said and now everyone was staring at Kimmie like she had a disease, silently curious as to what Des was referring to. "Uh…" Des tried to recover, but couldn't think of a quick enough cover up

"The motion sickness" Kim answered, glaring hard at Des "But that passed a while ago. I'll be fine"

"Great! Me, Sam, Des and Kim will head out first thing tomorrow morning" said Dean, rising from the comfortable chair and heading to the now working elevators. "I'm going to bed"

-----

The all slept well that night and were raring to go early that next morning. They opted to travel by foot, hoping to be as inconspicuous as humanly possible and figuring the trains would drawl to much attention. It would be a long journey, and they all wanted to make it as safe as possible.

Since Dean and Sam had lost most of their stuff that night this all started, they packed mainly weapons that were hidden away on various parts of their bodies. Des and Kimmie also had a small arsenal, both man made and supernatural, tucked away and ready for anything. Des bore her Katana on her back while Kim had her blessed glock tucked safely in her back waistband, both comforted in knowing they had their weapons at the ready should they need them.

"We ready to rock and roll?" Asked Dean, shifting the pack on his back and turning his full attention to his three friends.

"Absolutely" answered Des after kissing Adam goodbye, Kim and Sam just nodding their agreement.

"I'm coming too" came a voice. Gabriel stood in the doorway behind them, a small pack slung over his shoulder.

"What? Why?" Dean asked quickly, shooting the angel a puzzled look.

"One of us angels has to stay with you, we are here for that reason" he answered, glancing at Kimmie. His eyes, however, didn't seem to glow like they had before. It made him seem less angelic and more…human.

Dean made a frustrated sigh, but nodded and allowed the angel to follow them out into the dirty Kansas City streets toward Lawrence.

-----

"It's awfully quiet, isn't it?" said Sam, referring to the absolute noiselessness surrounding them. There was not so much as the sound of wind blowing through the rubble and the only thing that was audible was the crunching ground beneath their shoes as they stepped warily around debris.

"Yeah, to quiet" Dean added, glancing this way and that.

They were not that far out of Kansas City, being on the road for a good five hours. They were lucky enough to not be confronted with any big-bad looking for a fight. Though they were relieved about it, they were also unnerved.

"Can we rest for a few minutes, we've been walking nonstop for hours" Des breathed. Though she was by no means out of shape, the constant walking could take it's toll on anyone.

"Yes, lets" Gabriel replied, not waiting for a response from anyone else and sitting down on a piece of crumbled building.

Everyone else sat as well, enjoying the breather. They ate a small bit of the provisions they had brought and lounged around for a good hour, talking.

"C'mon, lets keep going before something catches on we're around" Sam said after he felt they had rested long enough.

"Who's gonna catch on Sam?" Kim joked, repacking her stuff "Have you seen anything roaming around?"

Sam smiled "Nope, but you never know"

They continued their trek to Lawrence, still without seeing hide nor hair of any demons. They wished they had, this way they could finally get to see some action rather then sit on pins and needles waiting for something to happen.

"I hate this." Dean said after almost an hour of silence. "It's like they're toying with us"

"That's because they probably are" Des replied, shifting her Katana on her back for reassurance. "They have to be around…somewhere"

"Well, why don't they just show their ugly ass faces and stop messing with our heads?"

As if on cue, the sound of something metal hitting the ground caught everyone's attention. They all spun in the direction of the noise, guns and weapons drawn in a split second. All but Gabriel, who had no weapon but looked like he could take on the demons with his bare hands. He probably could to, having the divine touch.

Another clang came from behind them and everyone spun again. Then another came from their left.

"They're surrounding us" Kim whispered, her glock pointed expertly in front of her.

"They're fucking with us, that's what they're doing" said Dean, his own gun held so tight his knuckles were turning white.

"Where are they?" Sam asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"All around us" Gabriel answered, his eyes shifting from one pile of rubble to another. There were any number of places the demons could hide and get the jump on them. He could hear them, scuffling from one place to another, just out of everyone's line of sight. "There's about twenty different sets of footsteps"

"This is fucking ridiculous! They're working my last nerve" Dean muttered to himself.

He was barely able to brace himself before he was yanked to the ground by Sam as something flew over their heads. "They can _fly _now!"

"Apparently" Sam replied, hastily scrambling to his feet as the demons finally showed themselves.

They came from all sides and from above, having the four hunters and the angel cornered like scared kittens. Dean fired first, nailing a charging demon right between the eyes. The thing flung back and landed with a sickening thud on the ground. From that point on, the flurry of bullets mixed with the slashing sound of Des's Katana could have probably been heard for a mile. Granted, as quickly as it had begun, the battle was over, leaving only four panting hunters, an angel, and dead demon carcasses.

"Well that was fun" Dean breathed, sarcasm dripping off each word "Lets do it again"

"Lets not" the other four said in unison, followed by an tired laugh.

Without warning, Dean was pushed hard, sending him flying into a pile of rubble. That was followed by the sound of gunfire and screams "Dean! Gabriel!"

Sam ran to help his older brother from the ground and see if he was alright.

"I'm fine, Sam. Who the hell pushed me?"

"Gabriel, he pushed you out of the way of a demon that wasn't completely dead"

Dean was able to get up under his own power and saw the angel lying on the ground, a long bleeding gash on the side of his ribcage. Kim and Des were already putting pressure on the wound when Sam and Dean made their way over.

"I thought you were invincible?" Sam gasped, seeing the blood soaking through the simple white t-shirt the angel always wore.

"We are" Gabriel answered, wincing in pain.

"Then explain the gigantic bleeding gash on your side" Dean cried, pointing deliberately at the wound.

Gabriel looked away from Dean and toward Kimmie, almost fearful to tell them the truth. He thought about what happened the previous night

_Gabriel sat on the bed of the hotel room he had decided to stay in. it wasn't far from Kim's, something he had done deliberately. On the train, he wasn't able to see her very often, their short visits he would look forward to. _

_At the moment he was contemplating going to see her. Should he go knock on her door and risk being seen or let her come to him? It was a tough decision, but he decided to go to her. _

_Standing up from the bed, he headed for the door and opened it. He jumped slightly at who was standing on the other side, scowling at him. "Michael?"_

"_Gabriel, we need to talk" the other archangel said, sauntering into the room. _

_Gabriel shut the door, utterly confused as to why Michael, who was notoriously illusive, felt the need to speak to him now rather them later. In all actuality, he was nervous as to why. _

"_Gabriel," Michael began, rounding on the messenger, his voice low and menacing  
"We know about you and the human" _

_Gabriel's breath caught in his throat and the sudden feeling of fear grew in his gut. Unfortunately, if Michael asked him to explain, Gabriel couldn't lie or pretend not to know what Michael was talking about. He would have to tell the whole story from the beginning. He decided to beat him to it and keep some dignity "Michael, I can explain"_

"_I highly doubt that" _

"_Would you give me a chance?"_

"_No, I can not. You let this human form corrupt your heavenly body." Michaels violet eyes softened a little, showing the great compassion angels were designed to bare. "I'm sorry, Gabriel, but you know what I must do"_

_Gabriel didn't say anything, couldn't say anything. So, in that small hotel room, the angel Gabriel fell. _

Pain was a new sensation the angel had never felt before and he knew right away that he didn't like it. He winced and writhed as Kim and Des applied pressure to the gaping wound.

"This is going to have to be stitched" Kim said, inspecting the wound under her hand. "It doesn't look life threatening"

"I'll do it" Dean offered "Why don't you three go see if you can find anything worth scrounging for"

"Alright" Des said "C'mon guys"

Kim looked like she didn't want to go, but with some coaxing from Des, she managed to get her away and allow Dean to do what had to be done.

Dean knelt next to the angel and searched through his bag from his trusty first-aide kit, which was a must have for the hunter on the go. Rummaging through it, he found a spool of black thread and a needle. Without a word, he quickly sterilized the needle with his zippo and threaded it.

Gabriel watched him, not really understanding what exactly Dean was going to do with the needle and thread, but he could guess "Is this going to hurt?"

"Probably" Dean answered simply before beginning. Gabriel hissed in pain as the first stitch was made. "So, you're human now, aren't you?"

"Yes"

"How did that happen?"

"I fell"

"Like down stairs? that's a pretty sissy way to lose your angelic abilities"

Gabriel glared at Dean's obvious jab at him, but didn't say a word. Dean however, pressed on.

"Really now, how did it happen?"

"Michael did it, if you must know" Gabriel snapped, feeling his first ever pangs of annoyance.

"Why?"

"…Kimmie"

The answered surprised Dean and he pulled a little to hard on the string. "Ow!" Gabriel cried, but Dean didn't hear or care about it at the moment.

"What the hell does she have to do with you losing your abilities?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"I don't want to tell you, you'll hurt me more"

"If you don't tell me, I'll hurt you worse"

Gabriel gulped. This whole pain thing was so new to him, the prospect of more just didn't appeal to his newly found physical wellbeing. He told Dean everything ad he was stitched up. Every so often, when Gabriel would get to a point Dean didn't like, the eldest Winchester would pull purposefully pull to hard on the thread, causing Gabriel to wince or cry out.

After everything was said and Dean was finished with the stitches, the two men glared at each other, both really not sure what to say.

Dean sighed and put away his kit, not bothering to say anything to Gabriel. This made the former angel fidget, he would have honestly been happier being yelled at then being ignored. "Say something"

"Like?"

"I don't know, call me a bastard or something!"

Dean raised an eyebrow. Gabriel obviously wasn't the best at cursing, but he let any cuts he would have made about it slide. "Look, I know you're a good guy, being a former angel and all, but if you hurt her, there isn't a place in heaven or on earth you can hide"

"I had no intention of hurting her"

Dean smiled an unnerving smile and patted Gabriel on the arm "Good"

-----

They decided to set up camp for the night, figuring they were tired and they now had an injured party member to worry about. They built a small fire and huddled around it for warmth.

Dean was sitting quietly by himself, away from the others, when his brother came and sat next to him. "Why do I always feel like I'm asking you if you're alright anymore? That used to be your job" he said.

Dean smiled a little and looked at his brother. "Did you know Gabriel is human now?"

"I figured as much"

"Do you know why?"

Sam shook his head, his shaggy brown hair swaying as he did so.

"He fell. Punishment for falling in love with a human"

This surprised Sam and he sat up a little straighter "Who did he fall in love with?"

Dean looked over at the two girls sleeping soundly, the boys taking the first watch of the evening. "Our little brainiac"

"Kimmie? You're kidding right?"

"Nope" Dean answered with a small laugh. "Not only that, but now that he's human, we can finally get to the bottom of this 'saving the world is your destiny' thing"

Sam let everything Dean had just told him sink in. "Lets go ask him"

Dean didn't hesitate and was even the first one to stand up and walk silently over to Gabriel, who was staring into space while he was propped up against an overturned bus. Gabriel could hear them coming, but didn't acknowledge them until they sat down. And even at that, he only looked at them.

"So Gabe," Dean began with a lighthearted tone to try and keep the mood stable "we were wondering…"

"…about your role in the universe?" Gabriel finished. Both Winchesters looked puzzled. Gabriel merely smiled "You two talk so loud, I could have heard you from space"

Sam and Dean exchanged glances "Well, would you mind explaining things to us?" Sam asked.

"I could, but you really wouldn't understand what it would truly mean"

"Well, lets take a shot in the dark and say that we will"

Gabriel sighed and winced as his wound stretched against Deans stitches. "Sam," he began "You are a Nephilim, the last one in fact, destined to save the world in the final battle of this war. Originally, you were on a need to know basis, information being given in increments until you finally understood what you needed to do."

Though Sam was shocked by this news, he surprised everyone by laughing "A nephim, you have to be joking. I'm not the son of an angel"

"A Nephilim is the son of an angel?" Dean asked "How the hell does that happen?"

"Same way normal children are conceived" Gabriel explained "Why do you think you get those visions or have those dreams? You're special and you have a very specific destiny"

Sam eyed Gabriel for a moment before looking at his brother astonished face. Something Michael had said that day on the rooftop struck him. Didn't he say _we're _special? As he _and _Dean? Sam brought this to Gabriel and Deans attention.

"Yes, Dean is special too" Gabriel said.

"How?"

"You were destined to be Sam's bodyguard, until he could do what it is he needed to do"

"And what is it I'm supposed to do?" Sam asked, narrowing his eyes and leaning in closer to Gabriel as if the closeness would give him the answer he wanted.

"To kill Abbadon"

Not then answer he wanted.

"Who the hell is Abbadon?" Dean shrieked a little to loud causing Des and Kim to stir. All three men were quiet for a moment until all was still again.

"He's the one who started this all." Gabriel whispered, as if telling the story were something forbidden to be spoken aloud. "He's been after the world for millennia, just waiting for his opportunity to strike. It finally came about 22 years ago. Unfortunately, it was the same night you were born Sam. He sent a crony to get rid of you, but didn't count on your father or brother. A few weeks ago, he sent the same demon after you again by possessing your father. Your father managed to hold the demon at bay, but not after causing Dean damage. He's the one that caused the car crash. Figuring you were dead, he made his move and…"

"Wa-la, Demon infested planet" Dean finished. Gabriel nodded with a weak smile.

Sam, however, didn't say a word and stood. He walked away and sat on the other side of the fire away from everyone, feeling the need to let everything sink in. thankfully, Dean seemed to understand and let him go, option to stay and talk with Gabriel quietly.

-----

When their watch was over, Sam and Dean settled for the night. Sam couldn't sleep, instead, he watched the night sky slowly fade to an orange hue as Dean snored slowly beside him.

Eventually, Des came and shook Dean awake. Dean groaned and mumbled something about flying mosquito monkeys. No one wanted to know what he was dreaming about.

By mid morning, they were all packed and ready to move out. Dean and Sam supported Gabriel as they walked the remaining miles to Lawrence.

The Winchesters' hometown didn't look quite so bad as the major cities. There was minor damage to homes and streets, but it was otherwise undamaged.

They came to the two story, Victorian style town home that Missouri used as both her business and house.

"Well, Should we knock or just walk in?" Dean asked as they stood on the front porch.

"Knock" Sam answered.

Dean raised his hand to pound on the door when it swung open.


	14. The Darkening of the Light PT 2

_OLW: Kenny is modeled after a man I met when I was at wiccafest 2 weeks ago, It seemed appropriate._

**CHAPTER 13**

Dean found himself staring up the business end of, Ironically, A Winchester rifle. Everyone stood still, Dean not even daring to breathe.

"Who are you?" Demanded the bald man wielding the gun, held smack between the elder Winchester brothers eyes. Out of the corner of his eye Dean could see Des's hand slowly reaching into her leather jacket, no doubt going for one of her throwing knifes.

"Kenny dear". Came a familiar voice from the dark hallway behind the gunman. "Put the gun down". Missouri stepped out of the shadows and placed her dark hand on the mans shoulder ."There old friends of mine".

"Hi Missouri". Dean breathed out when the gun was lowered. "What's with trigger happy here?"

"You just startled him child".

"I Startled him!" Exclaimed Dean. "He scared the shit out of me!"

Missouri's face became stern and she pointed her index at Dean's chest.

"Don't swear boy, or I'll get that spoon back out". She threatened. Sam snorted in amusement behind him.

"I like this women already". He heard Des whisper. Missouri turned a sharp eye to Des.

"Don't be fresh! There's a spoon for you too".

Des mouth opened and she looked at Dean in shock, who made a welcome-to-my-world face and shrugged. It was Kimmie's turn to snort in amusement. Missouri's face softened and she smiled sweetly.

"Come on in, we have a lot to talk about".

She stepped aside and allowed the five to enter her home, Kenny glaring at them as they passed by him. The inside of Missouri's home looked exactly the same as Dean and Sam remembered, Not a couch out of place or a beaded curtain askew.

"Nice place". Kimmie mumbled. "It's homey"

"You think so, sweetheart?" Missouri smiled. "I insist you five stay for awhile"

"Well, we really should get back to the hotel and the people". Dean said, easing Gabriel onto the small couch in the den.

"Nonsense!" Missouri snapped. "They'll be fine for awhile without there fearless leaders, trust me".

Dean sighed. "Well, you're the psychic".

"And don't you forget it". she said and smiled again, indicating they should all sit down in the small room. "Now, let me take a good look at you".

She looked over the five companions with a soft grin on her face. Dean turned to the man behind her sitting on a kitchen stool, suspicion in his slightly cock eyed gaze. He seemed to accept them only because Missouri said it was alright, but he didn't look like he liked it.

"Well, you don't look any worse for wear, so I guess that's a plus" she said, derailing Dean's train of thought. "How are you all dealing with everything?"

"Alright I guess". Kimmie answered and everyone else shrugged or grunted their agreement.

"Well, you of all people I would hope was alright" She said, directing the statement at Kimmie.

"What do you mean?" she asked nervously.

"You know…the baby" Missouri answered with a grin which fell when she saw Kimmie's face blanch.

"What baby?" Dean asked, shooting his gaze to Kimmie, as did everyone else. Gabriel's face paled as well with shock filled eyes. Des looked nervously at her best friend.

"Oh, you didn't want anyone to know…did you?" Missouri gasped, realizing her mistake.

"You mean, y-you're pregnant?" Gabriel choked out.

Kimmie didn't answer, voice caught in her throat and face as pale as a ghost. Des, seeing her friends predicament, decided to speak up.

"Yes, she is…don't get on her case about it".

"You knew?" Dean accused

"Of course I knew". Des shot back ."I knew before Kimmie even did".

Dean threw up his hands, annoyed at being left out of the loop as usual. Des and Kimmie were supposed to be such great friends with the brothers, yet they kept something this big a secret from them.

"Of course you did. That explains the train". He rambled ."When were you planning on telling us? Who's the father?"

Des didn't answer but sent a sideways glare in Gabriel's direction.

Deans head snapped to his left where Gabriel still sat stunned ."You got her pregnant!"

"You're pregnant?" Gabriel repeated, seemingly unable to grasp the idea.

Dean sighed ."Like talking to a wall".

A sharp pain on his right arm caused him to jump and yelp. Turning quickly his eyes met Missouri's hard glare, A wooden spoon held firmly in her right hand.

"Hush up boy! Can't you see they're upset?"

She turned to Kimmie, who looked like she was about to burst into tears any second.

"I am so sorry, dear. I could feel two souls in you" The psychic apologized ."I knew what that meant and I assumed everyone would have known. I shouldn't have said anything".

Kimmie made a move to say something, but closed her mouth. She hesitated for a second before getting up and walking out the front door. Dean and Des both made a move to follow her, but Missouri pointed at them with the spoon and they froze.

"Park it!" she barked, Dean and Des sat back down immediately. "Gabriel, go talk to her".

"But…" he tried.

"No buts, this is between you two…so go!"

He stared at her for a moment, not really sure what to do. He had so many emotions running through him at the moment he felt as if he would explode. Why didn't she tell him? Didn't he have a right to know? Of everything he'd been through in the last few days, this was the most hurtful.

He got up as quickly as his wound would allow and hobbled out the door.

Missouri watched him intently until he was out of her line of sight and turned back to the three hunters still sitting on her couches. She took a seat and placed the spoon down, she stared at them for a long time. Dean, being impatient, not to mention annoyed, started to squirm under her penetrating gaze.

"Missouri?" He asked. "What's on that freaky mind of yours?".

Missouri sighed and looked down, not even glaring at Dean.

"I hate to say it, but you four have a huge job ahead of you".

"Yea, Gabriel told Sam a few nights ago that he's something called a Nephilim". He said. "Is that true?"

"Yes Dean, its true".

"Then I have a question". Dean paused as if choosing just how to word what he was about to say ."If he's a Nephilim, does that not make him my full brother?"

Sam and Des shot Dean a look, Neither one of them having thought of that. If Nephilim's were supposed to be the children of angels and humans, then logically Sam wouldn't be his full brother. Missouri sighed ."Yes. He's your half brother".

Sam fell back in the seat, stunned. All these years, a lie.

Missouri sighed again ."The Nephilim blood in him gives him his exceptional psychic ability. But, he doesn't share a father with you". She explained." Granted Dean, you do have a special destiny as well, which I think you already know."

Dean nodded

"So, who's my father?" Sam ventured, his voice nervously shaking against his will.

Missouri shrugged. "I really don't know. I do know, however, that you were supposed to be the last of your kind, but with this baby on the way, I have a feeling this war is going to last for a long time. A Nephilim is supposed to defeat Abaddon and stop this war and now it might not be you Sam"

The room was silent for a long time, everyone letting the information sink in.

"I also have some bad news". Missouri continued.

"Wait, back up… There's bad news?" Dean said quickly "So all that before was the _good _news?"

"Of course not boy, now hush up!" Missouri countered. Dean sat a little straighter and shut his mouth. Missouri sighed before continuing, something she'd been doing a lot lately.

"Two of you won't survive this"

"What!" Des yelled "Who!"

"I don't know, for some reason it's being clouded". Missouri answered calmly "I wish I knew. Perhaps then, it could be prevented."

"What do you mean 'its being clouded'? You're psychic!" Dean also yelled.

Missouri glared at the pair hard, conveying with her eyes that she was not amused with either of them. Missouri was always good at making Dean shut up, and it seemed she had the same effect on Des. She turned a much softer gaze to Sam, who was staring at his feet, keeping very still and quiet.

"Sam, honey, what do you think about all this?"

He looked up, eyes full of an emotion no one could seem to pin down. It wasn't quite fear, more like understanding mixed with anxiousness. "It's me". he said simply ."I'm not gonna survive this"

"Over my dead body!" Dean snapped

"Think about it Dean." Said Sam, standing from the couch and running a nervous hand through his shaggy hair ."If Kimmie's pregnant with a Nephilim, logically I would be one of the ones to die".He started to pace across the room ."The last Nephilim is supposed to save the world, Missouri and Gabriel both said it!"

"Sam, so many things could happen between now and then". Des added

"And I do believe I said _A_ Nephilim would end the war, not the last". said Missouri.

Sam stared at her for a long moment. Maybe she was right, Maybe they all were and he was just being pessimistic as usual. Dean would never let anything happen to him and he very well could die an old man. So he figured he should ignore the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach and sit back on the couch.

Missouri smiled again "Well, now that the hard stuff is over, who wants some lemonade?"

Dean, Sam and Des looked at each other. Where the hell did she get lemonade?

-----

Kimmie knew it probably wasn't smart to be outside by herself, especially under the recent world circumstances, But the sudden and overwhelming need for air seemed more important to her at the moment. She sat on Missouri's front steps with her head resting in her hands. How could she be so stupid, of course she should have told them before they found out like _that_. Both Dean and Sam said Missouri was good, but hot damn, she was spot on.

"Is this seat taken?" a voice from behind half whispered, breaking her from her thoughts. Turning, she found Gabriel standing a bit wobbly, clutching his wound.

"It's a free country". she said simply. "or at least it was". She didn't mean to come off harsh, but the slight grimace on his face told her to back off. This was all her fault anyway, so she really shouldn't be blaming him for her troubles.

A bit labored, Gabriel took a seat on the step next to Kimmie and sighed softly. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked after a few moments of heavy silence.

Kim thought for a minute. There was really no point in lying and in all actuality she couldn't really answer the question in the first place.

"Fear". She found herself saying. "I was afraid to tell you".

"You don't have to be scared of me". he said softly

"I wasn't scared of you, I was scared for you". She replied, her hands tracking a frustrated pattern through her hair. "You're an angel". She continued. "I didn't want to get you in trouble for knocking up one of us mere mortals".

"_Was _an angel." he corrected with a soft chuckle. She simply stared at him, unamused. "Look, I regret nothing that happened. I found you, didn't I?"

"Yea, I guess. But you lost so much because of me as well".

He wrapped a strong arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "I don't care. I'm mortal now and we can raise this baby together".

She smiled, feeling almost completely cheered up. Yes, she still felt bad about what he had given up for her, but she was happy she wasn't alone in this. "You're such a sap". she joked

He grinned toothily. "Yeah, well, it comes with the angelic territory. Come on, lets go back inside". He stood slowly and extended his hand.

"Yah, best to get it over with". She remarked as she took his hand and stood.

"Get what over with?" Asked Gabriel, confused.

"Dean".

The Ex Angel's handsome face grimaced and he placed a protective hand over the stitches on his side.

"Shit".


	15. Sneaky

**CHAPTER 14**

Of all the things she expected- to include a fight from Dean- finding three hard-ass hunters sitting on a floral couch eating cookies and drinking lemonade was not one of them. As she and Gabriel walked in hand in hand, they both paused to take in the sight.

"Uh…what did we miss?" Kim asked as Missouri handed her and the angel a glass and a plate.

"Dude, you gotta try these cookies" said Des, motioning for the two to sit down. "Missouri, whatever elves you have in that kitchen back there making these, give them a raise!"

For the rest of the night, despite all the worries they might have, the four hunters and the ex-angel laughed until they cried. They recounted stories of hunts past and none spoke a word about the war.

"...So then the poltergeist stole his clothes". Des recounted ."Right off his body like that". snapping her fingers for emphasis. "You should have seen Dean's face!"

"That's not how it happened!" Dean cut in. "You provoked it first! I don't think it appreciated being called Son of a ghostwhore."

The room broke out in laughter.

-----

They stayed at Missouri's for a good three days. Kimmie was filled in with all the news and Dean was surprisingly alright with the relationship she had with Gabriel (after some explaining from Des). He even went as far as throwing an arm around the redhead and asking ."You gonna name the baby after me?"

Kimmie laughed ."Yeah right!"

"What's wrong with 'Dean'?"

"What if its a girl?"

"I repeat, What's wrong with 'Dean'?"

They made it back to the Hilton with almost no trouble. A Demon had popped out in front of Des and she promptly stabbed it in the eye with her bootknife. Otherwise, it was a smooth walk back to Kansas City.

"Ah, the refreshing smell of hotel!" Des breathed as she stood in the lobby of the Hilton. "I never thought I'd miss it."

"Des! Guys!" They heard someone cry, turning to see Daniel running towards them.

Dean rolled his eyes. "We can't be back five minutes and there's already a problem". He mumbled to himself.

"It's Adam". Daniel breathed as he came to a halt before the tall brunette.

"What!" She cried "What happened?"

"He got ambushed by a demon while out on recon, he's in real bad shape".

Des didn't even hear the last part of that sentence before she was off like a bat out of hell to the room she shared with Adam. He was lying in bed sweating profusely with one of the other hunters, Magda, holding a damp cloth over his forehead. Des ran to his side and griped his limp hand.

"He's burning up!" She shouted

"Yeah, and when he's awake, he's completely delirious." Magda said as the other four hunters and Gabriel came running into the room. "He has no idea who we are or where he is. Hell, he doesn't even know who _he _is".

"Infection?" Sam asked from behind Des.

"Yeah," answered Daniel ."We just don't have the means to help him".

"How about a hospital?" asked Des. "Where's the nearest hospital? They have antibiotics there!"

"There's one due west a few miles". Daniel answered a little nervously

"Why hasn't anyone gone there yet!" Des snapped

Magda looked up from what she was doing and sighed "We tried. It's just…"

"Just what?" Dean pressed, taking a step forward.

"The hospitals in demon territory. We sent scouts out…but only one came back alive long enough to tell us."

A silence fell over the room as the wheels turned in everyone's brain.

"So who's going?" said Sam after a moment. "I know we're all thinking it, so someone has to head out there to get the medicine."

"No one." Came a voice from the doorway behind them. Everyone turned quickly to find Michael standing very still, his hands firmly behind his back as he held his chin up high while that ever present stern face stared at all of them one by one.

"We have to get him a bell or something" Dean whispered to Sam.

Michael obviously heard the comment, but decided to ignore it. "I can't allow another trek out there. It's to dangerous and you are all to important. I'm sorry"

"That's bullshit!" Des cried. "What about Adam!"

Michael gave her as much of a sympathetic look as he could manage. "He's dead anyway. I'm sorry, but I cannot allow anyone to leave"

"How exactly are you gonna stop us from leaving?" asked Dean, unnervingly calm.

Michael smiled at him "I have my ways. Never underestimate an angel". He sent a glare Gabriel's way before he strolled away from the door.

"What a dick". Dean muttered, before turning his attention to the ex-angel at his side. "What did he mean?"

Gabriel shrugged ."Michael's always had ways of making people and angels do what he wants. I've never really known how. He's the highest order of angel and number one general of God, I'm sure he has some hidden power."

"Damn" Des, Dean, Kimmie, and Sam swore in unison.

"Well, I just don't accept that." Des continued, crossing her arms over her chest. _'I'm finding a way to that hospital' _she thought.

-----

"So that's what he meant". Des muttered to Kimmie as they watched Michael pace the front door of the lobby from a safe distance. They had scouted every exit of the hotel that night, to include first floor windows, and he had been guarding everyone. He was in almost a hundred places at once.

"Dammit…stupid Angel powers". She huffed.

They both decided to take a chance and at least try to get to that hospital. Adam was counting on them and Michaels orders be dammed. They had carefully snuck by Dean and Sam's rooms because if either one of them found out what they were doing, they would want to come and two people could sneak by hoards of demons easier then four.

"We could climb out of a second floor window" Kimmie suggested.

"Yeah" Des agreed "Unless he's guarding them too".

"C'mon, lets try it".

They carefully snuck up the steps so as to not draw attention to themselves. They peeked their heads into one of the unoccupied rooms on the floor. No Michael…bingo.

"Never underestimate an angel". Des mocked with a small laugh. "yeah right".

They tied together some bed sheets and climbed out the window. They took off running as soon as their feet touched the ground.

"You'd think that would have been harder". Kimmie pointed out as she ran next to Des west towards the hospital.

"Well, let's not look a gift horse in the mouth".

-----

Dean awoke with a start, not really knowing why. Apparently his body decided he needed to be awake at that very moment. He glanced at the blaring red numbers of the hotel issue clock and sighed at the 12:30am reading. He had only fallen asleep an hour ago, which was pretty early for him.

Climbing out of bed, he stumbled over to the small dinette where he had left his jeans and t-shirt. He quickly donned them and his boots and decided to take a walk to clear his head of whatever was plaguing his subconscious at the moment. Stupid subconscious!

He opened his door and peered out into the hallway. Strangely, it was quiet for this time of night. He shrugged it off and started walking. He didn't get far before passing his brothers room. He paused and seriously considered partaking in one of his favorite past times…Annoying Sam.

"Nah, to easy" he muttered to himself before continuing down the corridor.

He was about to turn the corner when WHAM! He walked right into someone or something

sending both of them falling to the floor. "Hey, watch where you-" he started before he noticed the young woman, maybe Des's age, rubbing her blonde head with a smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry" he recovered.

"No it's ok, say what you're really thinking. Stupid blonde can't walk a hallway without running into something…or someone." she laughed, picking herself up and reaching for his hand to help him to his feet.

He took it gratefully and stood, getting a good look at the striking woman before him. She was tall for a girl, though no where near as tall as Des. He would guess maybe 5'9"-5'10". She had thick blonde hair framing a thin and flawless face which was topped off by big blue eyes and a shining pearly white smile she was currently sending his way. If he had to guess, he would say she was a supermodel in a past life…jackpot!

"I'm Deanna. You are?" she said.

"I'm clumsy". Dean answered before realizing he was an idiot.

"Yes, you are. But what's your name". she replied without missing a beat.

Looks and a sense of humor, there was a God! "Dean". he finally said with the trademark smile the ladies always seemed to melt for. "Dean Winchester".

"Dean Winchester? The hunter guy in charge?"

"Well, not the only one in charge". He answered, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, your brother and two girls." she said with a slow nod of her head. "Either of them your girlfriend?"

Dean was taken aback by the question from a girl he literally ran into thirty seconds ago. She was awful bold. Plus, the assumption that Des or Kimmie would be anything other then a sisterly figure in his life was a little on the absurd side, at least for Dean.

"God no!" he found himself spouting, realizing if either of them was there at the moment, they would have surely slapped him on the back of the head. "I mean, they're just…to much like sisters"

She giggled. "Yeah, well, I guess that's a plus for the rest of the female species who now get to fight over you".

Dean raised an eyebrow. He may have just met his future wife.

"Hey Dean" he heard someone call from behind him. Gabriel was walking toward him, yawning. "Have you seen Kimmie?"

"Nope". Dean replied. "Why?"

The angel was about to answer when he noticed the woman Dean was talking to. Something seemed strange about her, something he couldn't place. But he knew for certain, it wasn't a good feeling.

"Gabe?" Dean said, snapping his fingers, bringing the angel out of his stupor.

"Huh?" Gabriel grunted before reassessing his thoughts "I mean, who's this?"

"Deanna. I just ran into her". Dean answered with a small laugh that one would provide to an inside joke.

"Literally". The woman added.

Gabriel nodded his head slowly, not really understanding the joke and not really caring either. There was a long, awkward silence between the three for a long while before Dean couldn't take it for much longer and spoke up.

"Why are you looking for Kimmie?"

"She got out of bed and never came back". Gabriel answered.

"Dude, I do not need to know your bedtime habits" .

Gabriel sighed, annoyed. "We were _sleeping_".

"You know, I think I better go". Deanna said before heading down the hall. She turned and called back. "Hope to see you around, Dean".

Dean waved with a stupid grin, watching her until she disappeared around a corner.

Gabriel watched also, suspicious but not able to put his finger on why. He shrugged it off for the moment and turned back to the still grinning Dean. "Dean?"

"Hmmm?"

"Kimmie?"

"Oh right. No, I haven't seen her, but Des probably has".

Gabriel shook his head ."No, I tried Des's room, she's gone too".

"Des is missing too?" Dean repeated, surprised not to mention a little worried. With Adam sick and Des more then determined to help him, the puzzle pieces were beginning to fall into place in Dean's mind. If one was missing, he might shrug it off as maybe she were in the bathroom or in another part of the hotel. But with both gone, Dean had a bad feeling they've gone off to do something stupid. "Shit."

"What?" Gabriel pressed, more then a little worried by Deans reaction.

"C'mon Gabe, We gotta go get Sam". Said Dean before breaking into a fast walk down the

hallway towards his brothers room closely followed by the ex-angel.

"Why?"

"They went to the hospital".


	16. The Hospital

_Props to OLW, she wrote a great deal of this. Thanks hun! -HUGS-_

_Some sensitive scenes in this...i'm kind of considering changing the rating...oh well, fair warning._

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

"Countless years of training, demon hunting and thinking circles around me," Said Dean, staring at the object hanging from the window of the second floor hotel room they were standing in. "And they climb down bed sheets."

"It's pretty ingenious Dean." Said Sam, who was examining the aforementioned bed sheet rope, "Albeit, the oldest trick in the book."

"It's just so...fairy tale." Dean remarked, shaking the mental image of Kimmie and Des shimmying down the rope in matching puffy pink taffeta dress's and tiara's.

"I can't believe her!" Came Gabriel's angry voice behind him.

"What?" Asked Dean, whipping around to face the ex-angel. The man looked like he was about to burst with rage.

"How stupid could she be!" He yelled, throwing his arms up towards the ceiling. "She's pregnant, she should be resting and what does she do?"

Dean and Sam knew that was a rhetorical question.

"She goes into demon infested territory," Continued Gabriel, starting to pace. "To hunt for something she probably won't find, to help someone who's as good as dead!"

"Hey!" Shouted Sam, advancing on Gabriel and shocking the hell out of both Dean and the ex-Angel. "Adam still has a chance at survival Gabriel, and Des and Kim will find something to help him and come back here safe." Instead of allaying any of his fear's this seemed to make him madder.

"And Des!" He shouted again, "She's supposed to be her best friend, but she takes her along with no regard for her condition".

"She's not an invalid Gabe." Dean calmly said to the fuming man. "And you better get used to it."

"Used to what?"

"Kimmie doing stupid things with no regard for her own safety to help other people." He replied.

"But it's not just her safety she has to worry about anymore." Gabriel almost whined, his anger coming down. "She should know better. Des should know better."

"I'm sure it wasn't Des's idea for Kimmie to come, but when either of those girls get something in there head it would take an army of flying monkeys with mops to stop them." Dean reasoned.

"Yeah I know." Gabriel responded, his shoulders slumping. "It's one of the reason's why I love her."

Sam smiled sadly and looked down at the carpeted floor of the hotel room. He was happy for his friends, he really was. They had found love and a semblance of happiness in there terminally fucked up world. But it still pained him every time he saw a kiss, a hug, a comforting gaze sent across a room. It made him long for what he'd had with Jess, though he was glad she was not here to see the world in such a

state.

_"I'm going to die"_ Thought Sam forlornly _"Without ever truly living." _

A sigh escaped his lips.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Sam whipped his head up and out of his dark thoughts, preparing a quick cover story for why he had been staring off into space. Gabriel was not looking at him however, his confused gaze was directed at the window that Dean was slowly climbing out of.

"Going after them." Replied the elder brother. "Why do they get to have all the fun?"

He began to lower himself down the bed sheet rope, the dark alley below swallowing him up. Sam and Gabriel stared at each other for all of about 3 seconds before they shrugged there shoulders and made to follow Dean.

The dark figure that had been watching them silently closed the door and retreated down the hallway.

-----

_"I told you not to contact me unless it was important Acknott!"_ Roared Abbadon.

"It is important Master". Acknott replied, it's voice low as to not arouse the suspicions of anyone walking past the maid's closet it had locked itself in. "One of the angels that was sent to the humans has fallen."

_"Are you certain?"_

"Yes." The spy excitedly replied. "He has fallen in love with a human, and has even impregnated her."

_"WHAT?" _It's master screamed, causing Acknott to flinch and clutch its ears.

_"Another Nephilim is to be born!"_ He continued raging _"Those abominations have caused me enough trouble over the centuries and now so close to my victory there are to be two of them! It must be destroyed"_

"The women has gone into our territory searching for something for a sick human." The spy's perfect white teeth curled into a sneer. "She will be easy prey." There was silence in Acknott's head for a few seconds, and then came the words it never expected to hear.

_"You have done well, Spy"_

"Tha-thank you Master." It stammered under the unexpected praise.

_"Is there anything else to report?"_

"Yes My lord." It whispered. "I have begun my infiltration of the hunter's inner circle, soon I will know everything they know and more."

_"Excellent. Watch them carefully and make sure they don't move from this 'Hilton' place"_

"Of course Mas-" A sharp pain cut off it's sentence as Abbadon severed the connection. The spy uncurled its long body from the corner and strode up to the broken mirror that some worker had put in this room, no doubt expecting to fix it before there world had come crashing down.

"See you later Dean." Giggled the spy, playing with it's long blonde hair and smiling flirtatiously at its own reflection. "Soon you'll be mine Winchester"

Deanna unlocked the door and walked back out into the hall.

-----

The hospital looked dark and foreboding in the pale illumination of the full moon, surrounded by the crumbling ruins of a once prosperous American city. Its black shape jutted up into the sky like the Bastille, except instead of being stormed by thousands of starving French revolutionaries, it was being quietly infiltrated by two hard ass, pissed off demon huntresses.

Des looked back at Kimmie for the umpteenth time, nervously glancing from the gun in her hand, to her flat stomach, to the dark of the empty hospital hallway behind her before sighing and turning back to face forward. And then she would do it again.

"Des?" Kimmie whispered.

"What?" She whispered back.

"Stop doing that".

"Stop doing what?" She replied, trying to sound convincing.

"Staring at me like I'm going to fall apart".

Des turned back to her and smiled her best I-have-no-idea-what-you-mean smile, but it fell flat at the I-know-you-to-well-so-don't-even-try look Kimmie was shooting her.

"I can't help it ok." She grudgingly whispered. "You've got my niece or nephew in there and were strolling into demon land". She ran her free hand through her wild hair and sighed again. "Not to mention a certain ex angel isn't going to be very happy with me when we get back."

"You rather you were here by yourself?" Asked Kimmie

"At least by myself I wouldn't have to worry about getting you killed."

"I'm a big girl Des, as you should well know." She replied. "I don't need you to protect me."

"I'm not questioning your capabilities Darling". Des said, before an odd look crossed her face, and she turned her head away. Des's shoulders began to tremble, a muffled sound coming from her

"Des?" Kimmie asked, concerned for her friend. She looked like she was crying. "Are you ok?"

Before she knew it, Des had broken into hysterical muffled laughter. It was along the same lines of getting the giggles in church or at a funeral, you know you're not supposed to laugh but you just can't seem to help yourself.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Us" Des squeaked out between the fingers trying to keep the sound to a minimum.

Kimmie cocked her head slightly and raised a questioning eyebrow at Des, hoping for an elaboration because she really didn't see what was so funny.

Des finally managed to compose herself long enough to provide her friend with just such an answer. "God, we're such an old married couple. We've been around each other waaaaay to long"

"There is nothing wrong with that." Kimmie replied, she herself starting to giggle, mainly at Des's reaction.

To their credit, both girls always seemed to find the humor in everything. In their line of work, it was a requirement or you'd go crazy. They would fight like dogs, worry sick about each other and be utterly stubborn, but at the end of the day, they could laugh. Thus was the relationship between Kim and Des.

The laughter did eventually trail off and they quietly stared at each other. "c'mon" said des with a wave of her hand signaling for Kim to follow.

"We really should try and find a directory or something. This place is huge, for all we know the pharmacy could be on the top floor." she whispered behind her friend.

"Actually, it's not" Des replied, peeking her head around a corner.

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm looking right at it."

Kim quickly moved to look as well to see the white boxy lettering on a pair of heavy oak doors 'PHARMACY: Authorized personnel only'

"Oh."

It would have been easy for them to just go in, take what they needed, and head back. But when was anything ever easy? In fact, 'Easy' avoided them like the plague.

"HELP! Oh God, Someone help me!" the words echoed down the hallway causing both girls heads to snap toward it.

"Someone's in trouble." Kim stated before making a move in the direction of the voice. She was stopped when Des grabbed the sleeve of her jacket.

"Hey, Superman, what if it's a trap?"

"What if it's not?"

Des didn't have time to respond to that before a man, maybe in his late forties, came barreling down the hall at breakneck speed, yelling and carrying on. At this rate, he would bring every demon in Kansas City down on them. "SOMEONE HELP!"

Without thinking, Des grabbed Kimmie again and drug her into the patients room to their left. She waited for the man to get close enough before doing the same and quickly and quietly closing the door.

"Oh my God, thank you!" he cried, almost on the verge of tears. Both girls promptly shushed him. After about fifteen seconds, a stream of about eight obviously possessed humans ran by the small window the door provided.

They waited until they could no longer hear the hurried footsteps before turning to the man. Des almost had to laugh. This guy was the epitome of a southern yokel, right down to the three teeth he had in his smiling mouth.

"Thank you so much!" he breathed in a heavy southern, backwoods drawl.

"It was nothing, it's what we do" Des responded with a small smile. "Now, do you think you can make it on your own? We're in the middle of something."

"What's your names? You saved my life, that's the least you could do."

Des sighed that annoyed sigh. They really didn't have the time to be playing around with this guy. She obliged anyway. What harm was there in simply telling him their names?

"I'm Des and this is Kim."

"Well, it's nice to meet y'all! I'm Rodney and I'm in your debt. I'll help you with whatever you need!"

"No, really, it's alright Rodney. We're fine on our own, we're trained for this sort of thing." said Kimmie quickly.

"Oh. Well, in that case…" he grabbed Kim by the collar of her jacket and flung her into the medical equipment. She barreled over it with a loud crash. Des didn't have time to react before he kicked her hard in the stomach and sent her flying out of the door and into the hallway wall. Unfortunately, it was enough to break the katana from her grip and send it clanging to the linoleum.

Rodney closed and locked the door and propped a chair against it for good measure, locking Kimmie in the room with him.

Des was up in an instant, pounding on the door for all she was worth. "You son of a bitch! Let me in!"

"Why would I do that?" he replied with a toothless smile. "He said if I killed the pregnant one, I'd live. So I'm just protecting my own. This should be fun actually."

"You sick FUCK!" Des screamed, not caring to be stealthy any longer. "If you hurt her I'll…"

"You'll what?" he said, bending down to pick up Des's katana, making sure she saw it. "Kill me with your sword? Thanks for the weapon by the way. Saves me from ripping that baby from her with my bare hands."

"You Demon fucker!"

"I'm not a demon, I just work for one. It's better to be the right hand of the devil then in his path, right?"

With that, he pulled the shade over the window, blocking Des's view.

"NO!" she screamed and resumed pounding, using her shoulder for leverage. But the door wasn't budging. "GOD DAMMIT!"


	17. Don't piss me off, i'm armed

OLW: Rodney is modeled after a particularly unpleasant man I had a run in with when I was in Toronto last month, so me and D are burning him in effigy.

D: enjoy

-----

Kimmie was in a daze, not to mention in an awkward and painful position. Half her body was laying on a downed heart monitor while the other half was sprawled out on the filthy floor. She lifted a shaking hand to her forehead and winced as she brushed the goose egg that was forming there. Pounding noise's and a muffled voice broke through her fuzzy brain functions and she opened her eyes, looking around the room disoriented.

"Des?" She croaked ."Des you there?"

"I'm afraid your friend is unavailable at the moment". Came a voice, and Kimmie swiveled her heavy head towards the door. Rodney was standing in front of the door to the hallway, one hand behind his back.

'_Oh this is not good' _Thought Kim, taking in the chair jammed under the doorknob and the unsettling grin on Rodney's face. The pounding and muffled obscenities coming from behind said door was definitely Des, and she sounded pissed. Rodney grinned wider, showing off his missing teeth. He pulled his hand out from behind his back, Revealing Des's Katana, glinting dangerously in the fluorescent lighting of the trashed hospital room.

"But she left me a souvenir".

-----

"Let me in there you twisted son of a bitch!" Des screamed, pounding on the solid metal door, Unmindful of the fact that she was mashing her hands to bloody swollen lumps. She didn't know what to do, she felt utterly helpless, and Des hated feeling helpless. There was nothing in the hallway big enough to break the door down and she didn't carry guns like Kim and the Winchesters did.

_'This is my fault' _She thought _'This is all my fault. I should have never let her come with me'_

Salty tears flowed unnoticed down Des's cheeks, mixing with the flecks of blood flying off her beaten hands.

"I am going to kill you!" She shrieked ."When I'm done with you you'll wish the demons had gotten you instead!" One hard thump left behind a bright smudge of blood on the door. "You sick Mother Fuc-"

Two strong arms reached around from behind and grabbed Des, one encircling her waist and the  
other clamping a hand over her mouth. Des didn't even think, she rammed her elbow back

viciously and bit down on the hand.

"Ow! Dammit Des!"

She whirled around to find Dean shaking his hand out while using the other to clutch his rib cage.

"Dean! Sam! Gabriel! Help me get this fucking door open!" she yelled frantically.

"Des, calm down". Sam whispered, holding out his hands to quiet her. "What's going on?"

The sound of metal hitting metal followed by a loud crash brought all their attention to the bloodstained door. Des looked back pleadingly at the three men.

"Kimmie's in there," she shouted "With a Goddamn assassin!"

"What!" they all screamed.

-----

Kim just managed to get out of the way of the sword as Rodney swung in wildly. It connected hard with the metal bed frame, imbedding itself in a good 3 inches.

"This is ridiculous. HOLD STILL!" he yelled, yanking out the sword and tossing aside the IV pole that was in his way as he advanced on her.

"Oh yeah, like I'm just gonna **_let _**you kill me!" She answered, backing away as quickly as she could. There really wasn't much room for her to go, Behind her was a wall, and Rodney was blocking her path to the door. She needed a weapon, something she could defend herself with. She had no idea where her gun had gone and that would be extremely helpful right now.

"You're just making it harder on yourself. The more you make me work, the slower and more painful I'm going to make it".

"Oh, well when you put it that way…FUCK OFF!" she shouted, grabbing and lifting an extra chair in front of her for defense. Rodney openly laughed and little droplets of spittle flew from between his missing teeth.

"What are you going to do with that?"

"Shove it up your ass". she snarled, realizing she had an inner Des after all. They really did spend to much time together.

"Kimmie!" the muffled, and very male voice of Gabriel on the other side of the door coupled with the other frantic voices of Des, Sam and Dean drew both their attentions to the door.

The distraction was enough for Kimmie and she attacked, trying to hit the bastard in the head with the chair. Unfortunately he moved, garnering only a graze on one of the chair legs and as Kim tried to barrel past him towards the door, he grabbed her and slammed her into the wall, holding her there.

"That's enough of this. You're wearing me out." he growled, cutting a line from ear to nose across the side of her face with the Katana.

The sound of gunshots filled the room and Rodney's head snapped toward the door. With one swift kick from Dean, the door flew open and Gabriel and the three hunters came running in expertly pointing their weapons at Rodney.

Rodney pulled Kimmie from the wall and used her as a human shield, wrapping a strong arm around her neck.

"Any closer and I'll snap her neck"

"He doesn't look like a demon". Dean pointed out from behind his shotgun

"That's because he isn't". Des snarled ."He's just working for them."

"It was easier then joining your pathetic little group. Besides, I wanted to be on the _winning _team." said Rodney

"Kim, you alright?" asked Gabriel, His gaze still fixed on Rodney's smirking face.

"Yeah I'm ok".

"Not for long she won't be". Rodney hissed, pulling the Katana from his side and placing it dangerously close to her stomach. "Isn't that right little Kim?" He whispered into her ear.

Kimmie ignored him. Her gaze was fixed on Des, the only one of her four friends who wasn't watching for Rodney's next move. Des's was staring intensely at her, her lips set in a thin line. Her hand moved, almost imperceptivity, and Kim saw the shape of one of the huntress's knives hidden in her palm. She looked back to Des's face, who raised her eyebrow in question. Kimmie blinked long and smiled lightly in response.

_'Message received Des'_ She thought _'Good luck'_

Kim snapped her head back against Rodney's face, hearing a satisfactory crunch, and fell to the floor as he let her go and stumbled back.

-----

As soon as Kimmie hit the floor, Des shifted the knife to a fight position and pounced like a tigress onto the blundering dirt bag. They hit the floor hard and Des kicked her Katana out of his grasp, holding her knife to his neck.

"Now you die". She snarled.

"Not quite yet". He replied, and with a spurt of unnatural strength kicked her hard in the stomach, sending her flying over his head, and she lost her grip on the knife sending it skidding across the floor. Des flipped around onto her feet and into a crouch as fast as she could.

"How are you that strong!" She yelled ."You look like a crack addict".

"My new boss gave me a little extra boost". He said ."To make sure the job got done".

He jumped at her this time, ramming her into the wall. She fought back but no training was a match for his strength, however uncoordinated it may be. Soon she was on the ground with him crushing his hands around her neck. Des swept her hands around the ground as far as they could go, hoping to find her sword, a stick ,anything! She felt something round and hollow smack against her hand, and she curled her fingers around it. She brought her hand up and punched the empty syringe into Rodney's neck, depressing the plunger.

In an instant he was dead, slumping over Des like an old bag. She lay there for a moment, breathing heavy as her adrenaline came down.

"Someone wanna get this off of me?"

Sam and Dean each grabbed a shoulder and unceremoniously dumped Rodney's body aside. Sam held out a hand and helped Des stand.

"Nice pounce." said Dean. "I swear, you got like three feet of air on that."

"Yeah, well, he deserved it." she replied before kicking Rodney's lifeless form and enjoying the crunch of bone beneath her boot, dead or not.

"Can we get out of here now?" came Kimmie's voice from the floor as Gabriel fussed over her and she tried to push him away. "Oh, and next time, one of you guys gets to be locked in a room with the psycho." she added sarcastically.

"He was after you," Sam said. "because you're pregnant with a Nephilim".

"Apparently".

"What were you thinking?" Gabriel snapped

"I was thinking that there was a friend who needed help." she countered. "Hey, this is not 'lets harp on Kim day'. What's done is done. Can we just drop it, get the meds and go?"

"I agree." Des said as she bent down to pick up her sword. She stared at it in disgust and seriously considered leaving the tainted piece of metal there. But need and sentimental value decided against that and she sheathed it quickly, opting to stick to smaller blades for a while. She'd purify her sword later.

-----

Sam, Gabriel and Kim waited patiently outside the pharmacy while Des and Dean went in to get what was needed.

"Did he say anything else?" Sam asked Kimmie out of the blue. "I mean, did he slip any information that could be helpful?"

She peered up at him, a little surprised by the question. "Sorry Sam, I was a bit busy trying to avoid being skewered."

"How did he know?" asked Gabriel, leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest. "How did he know you were pregnant?"

"That's a good question." Sam added.

Kim hadn't thought of that until now. How did he know? The only ones who were aware of it were all in this hospital with the exception of Missouri.

"What worries me more is that he knew where to find me."

-----

"You really should get those hands fixed up." Dean said to Des as he inspected one of the many pharmacy shelves.

"Their fine". she lied, wincing after moving her left hand the wrong way and brushing it against a shelf.

"Yeah, I bet." he snorted. "Come here."

She sighed and rolled her eyes, but complied. In his hand was a roll of gauze and some antibiotic ointment. "Dean, they're fine, reall-OW!"

She pulled away quickly when he grabbed her hand without warning.

"They're fine, huh?" he smirked and she glared at him. He wrapped her hands so she could at least be functional. Hands were very important tools in their line of work, as Dean's father had told him once when he had broken three fingers and his wrist on a hunt as a boy. He refused to let Dean go hunting until they had properly healed.

He smiled despite himself. It was funny where memory lane sometimes leads you.

He fixed Des's hands and they went back to their task.

After a few more minutes of searching, Dean found what they were looking for hidden in a glass case on the floor. "I found them." he called to Des.

"Good. Grab'em and lets go." Des replied from somewhere in the shelves. "I've had enough hospital fun for one day."

Dean grabbed the pack of small glass bottles and a bag of syringes and turned to get out of there. He caught up with Des just as she was stuffing a plastic white pill bottle into her bag. "What's that?"

Des looked up at him and smiled, pulling the bottle out and holding it out towards him.

"Prenatal Vitamins." She said. "For Kimmie."

Dean saw that there were more of the bottles packed into Des's old canvas bag, enough for at least a year. He looked back up at her smirking face.

"Good idea".

-----

Early morning orange was just starting to peak over the horizon of the broken city. The four hunters and the ex angel walked out into the quickly spreading dawn, un aware that their little adventure wasn't over yet.

On the roof of the hospital, a figure was watching them, waiting for the opportune moment to make its move. They were so oblivious, so completely unaware. It sighed a little at the lack of challenge presented by these supposedly great hunters. But, it would always take the win when it could.

"Going somewhere?" it called down to the five.

They all looked up at him and he had to almost laugh at the look on their surprised faces.

"Who the hell is that?" cried Dean, his eyes wide.

"Probably not someone we wanna stay and have a chat with." answered Sam hurriedly pushing on his brother to move. "Let's go!"

They all made the turn to run, but there he was standing confidently in front of them, sneering with crooked teeth. They all froze.

It cocked its head slightly and sighed. "Well, it appears my assassin failed."

"You're damn right that toothless yokel failed!" Des snapped

Dean stepped forward next to her, his eyes dark and angry. "Where did you find him? The crack house?"

"He found me actually." it replied with a sick smile. "But he apparently wasn't worth the effort. He's dead, I imagine"

With a lazy flick of his boney fingers and an annoyed roll of the eye, Dean and Des went flying in opposite directions and crashing over rubble. "Well, now that the problems are out of the way for the moment, I can be rid of two Nephilim's and a sorry excuse of an angel in one fell swoop."

Sam wasn't buying into this demons crap. His all consuming instinct was to get he, his brother and his friends out of here as quickly as possible. He looked at Kim quickly, noting the absent hand on her stomach and the fierce grip on her reacquired glock. She looked up at him and it was clear in her face that they were both thinking the same thing. Quickly and with the skill their training provided, they opened fire, sending a barrage of silver bullets and rock salt through the demon.

Even Gabriel, after realizing what was going on, opened fire with the sawed off shotgun Dean had lent him.

The demon sighed as his body was ripped apart with a flurry of bullets and rock salt. When they realized they were having no effect, they stopped at stared at him, stunned.

The demon glared at them. "Are you finished?"

They didn't answer, not that he expected them to. With another lazy wave of his hand, their guns were ripped from their fingers.

Sam placed himself between Kimmie and Gabriel out of instinct, trying to back away form whoever this was. This was definitely a major player, someone they didn't have the muscle to tangle with right now.

"Who the hell _are _you?"

The demon took menacing steps toward them with that ever present crooked grin plastered on his face. He knew what he was doing. This was a cat and mouse game and he knew he had the upper hand. "Now Sam, I'm surprised those Nephilim powers didn't give you that answer. Then again, you're weak just like your father."

"You knew my father?" Sam gasped, continuing the slow retreat while keeping an eye on what this demon was doing, waiting and watching for any sudden movements.

The demon raised his hand and delighted in the almost imperceptible stiffening of the three in front of him. With a quick command to 'stop' from his lips, all three stopped in their tracks, their legs refusing to move. "I _know _who your father is, yes." he said "But that is neither here nor there at the moment. You'll be dead shortly and it won't matter."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Like we never heard **_that _**before. The least you could do is be original."

The demon began to circle the three while remaining just out of reach, looking them over as if they were three roaches that needed to be squashed immediately. His gaze stopped on Gabriel. "Well, the great angel Gabriel. Fallen over some human. I knew you would finally cave one day. You cavort with these pieces of trash almost daily. Sad really."

Gabriel steeled himself and refused to justify that with a response.

While the demon was busy with Gabriel, Sam was busy trying to get mobility back in his legs. He caught the glimpse of movement out of the corner of his eye. To his left, Dean was coming to, lifting himself up and shaking out his probably hazy head before apparently remembering what was going on. His face drew together in anger and he crouched low and quiet, ready to pounce on the demon like a cat. He broke into a full sprint toward the seemingly unsuspecting demon.

Without looking, the demon held up his hand to Dean and the eldest Winchester came to an abrupt halt. He looked down at his legs confused.

The demon finally turned his head to Dean, "If you insist on sneaking up on me, try and be quieter."

"Like this?"

The Demon turned just as Des plunged her dagger into his chest, catching him off guard and releasing

his hold on the other four. Immediately, Kimmie was in a full break, jumping on the demons back to help her friend. Sam and Dean closely followed.

Gabriel hung back. He had noticed, more like felt, something coming. Whatever residual powers he might possess gave him the foresight to know help was on its way…and help was pissed.

"ENOUGH!" the demon bellowed, throwing the four hunters off him like they were rag dolls. He grabbed Sam by the jacket collar and lifted him so that his long legs were barely scraping concrete. "I'm done playing games! I'm going to finally finish what I started!"

Just as the demon was to strike, an unnatural light filled the space and the demon wailed in pain. He dropped Sam and tried his best to cover himself with his cloak.

Michael appeared in all his winged glory, ready to do battle if it came down to it.

"NO! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!" the demon screamed.

"Be gone demon!" Michael commanded

The demons lips curled into an ugly smile, "This isn't over! I'll be back!"

The demon disappeared in an instant, leaving everyone bewildered at what exactly had just happened.

The four hunters looked at each other before picking themselves up and dusting themselves off, none quite willing to speak just yet.

Gabriel stepped forward to his former companion. Maybe he could quell the obvious anger Michael was not even trying to hide on his flawless face. "Michael, I -"

Michael whirled around so quickly, Gabriel had to take a step back. "Do _not _speak!" he ordered through clenched teeth.

Michael then turned his furious gaze to the hunters, who stared back defiant and strong.

"You **_deliberately _**defied me!" he roared

"I'm sorry, but who made you the be all and end all asshole of the week?" Dean snapped right back.

Michael stepped up to the eldest Winchester, their faces so close their noses were almost touching. "I was sent here to protect you! That gives me authority!"

"Oh, is that how it works?" Des snorted. "See, we always had a problem with authority."

Michael turned his anger on Des, "Well, Rectify that problem!"

"Ok, you know what," Kimmie said stepping between the angel and Des. "You need to get that stick out of your ass before I pull it out and beat you with it!"

Dean and Des's eyebrows almost disappeared into their hair lines as they looked at each other.

"Dude, I'm gonna have to remember that one." He whispered to her. She nodded absently.

"I've been locked in a room with a psychotic redneck, thrown over medical equipment, beat, berated by a monologing demon and, to top it off, I lost my favorite gun!" Kimmie continued, not giving the angel the chance to get a word in edgewise. "Now, I'm going back to the hotel. Your overprotective bullshit is giving me a migraine!"

Without giving the angel the chance to respond, she turned on her heels and huffed off. Michael stood with his mouth hanging slightly open and his brows furrowed in confusion. It was clear he wasn't sure what had just happened.

"Can she do that?" Sam whispered to Gabriel.

"She just did". He whispered back.

"And if you think I'm just gonna let my man die because you said so". Des spat, standing in front of the arch angel again. "Then you can take your halo and shove it up next to that stick". She spun on her combat booted heel and headed after Kimmie.Dean and Sam were close behind, glaring at the angel as they passed.

Gabriel stayed behind, observing Michael as he watched the four storm away from him.

"You know Michael, this is not the age of fire and brimstone you are so accustomed to." he said, pausing for any reaction Michael might present. When he didn't, Gabriel continued, "Ordering them around is just going to make them angry. How can you protect them if they don't like you?"

"I'm not here to make friends." Michael replied, just as stern.

Gabriel shook his head slowly before pushing past Michael to follow the others. There just was no way of getting through to him.

"You know who that was?" Michael called after Gabriel

Gabriel paused, "Abbadon."

"I cannot kill him. Tell them they must find a way. They won't listen to me. He will not stop until he kills them all and that baby."

Gabriel turned around, "You know about the baby?"

Michael nodded but gave no indication that he was going to elaborate how he knew. Gabriel really didn't have to ask, he was a former angel after all.

He and Michael stared at each other in silent understanding, something neither had experienced in a long time, before Gabriel smiled and made to follow the others.


	18. Deans Mission

-1**Chapter Seventeen**

Dean made his was swiftly down the hall of the upscale hotel turned refuge from hell. some of he people he passed acknowledged him with a nod or a tight smile, but Dean was so single indeed in the job appointed to him he barely noticed. Why you may ask was this task so important that he brushed past the people who had come to see him as some kind of leader? Because if he did stop to talk, or smile or even tie the bootlace that was slowly coming undone, he knew he would start thinking about what he was about to do and would wuss out. If he really stopped to think, Dean would realize that he was scared shitless. So he wasn't thinking. Unfortunately, his brain had other ideas, and as he spotted his destination up ahead, he started thinking about the conversation that had sent him on this frightening quest.

_"She's been to quiet." Kimmie said. "Ever since the hospital she's barely said two words."_

_"Maybe she just needs sometime to herself Kim." Said Gabriel, trying to comfort her._

_"No offense Gabriel, but your wrong." She said, placing a hand on her lovers shoulder. "I've known her longer than any of you, and I know that's exactly what she doesn't need."_

_"Remember how she was after Jules died?" Sam said. "Depressed and alone isn't a good combination with Des."_

_"How can she be like that and still function?" Gabriel mused. "She seems to take so much of the sorrow of the world onto herself, she blames herself for things she had no control over, and yet she hasn't gone mad."_

_"Some people are just like that." Sam said, while giving his brother a meaningful look._

_"Des is a little intense with her emotions sometimes." Kim said. "And she's strong, but I'm afraid this might be one time to many for her already pretty damn fragile emotional state."_

_"So who's gonna go talk to her?" Dean asked, missing the look past between his little brother and Kimmie._

_"Someone who understands what she's thinking." Said Sam_

_"Someone who can handle her." Said Kimmie_

_"Someone who's done it before and survive." Sam and Kimmie turned there heads and looked at Dean._

_Dean looked up, finally noticing the two hunters gazes on him._

_"Oh hell no!"_

There were many things in life that even the great Dean Winchester could not beat, though he'd never admit it. One of those things was his brothers puppy dog eyes, he was no match for them, and against the combined power of Kimmie's equally persuasive eyes Dean crumbled.

_'I'm whipped,' _he thought bitterly as he opened the hotel room door and peeked in _'By a Geek and an Archeologist.'_

"Dean!" Came the surprised voice from the occupant of the bed. "What brings you by my sickbed."

Adam was sitting up in the aforementioned bed, his recovery had gone well once they'd gotten the antibiotics from the hospital into him. All that hell had not been in vain. Dean scanned the room and was half relieved and half disappointed to see that Des was not there.

"Just came to see how your sorry ass is doing Man." Dean replied, stepping fully into the room and closing the door.

"I'll be back to my charming self in no time." He said smiling. Dean licked his lips nervously and fidgeted with the silver ring on his right hand.

"So, um," He started. "Where's the wife?"

"Des?" Adam said. "She said she had something to do."

"Do you know what?"

"Most likely she went to the roof to be alone for awhile, she's barely left my side in two weeks."

Dean shook his head in the negative. "Not the roof, we set up a watchtower there and Magda's started a vegetable garden, its not very private anymore."

"Oh." Said Adam, looking down at his hands. "She's been quiet."

Dean nodded "Yeah, I know..."

"Before all this happened she told me something about a pub down the road that was in good condition." Adam said after looking up at the nodding Winchester. "Maybe she's there."

Dean sighed, smiled and wished Adam a get well soon before walking out the door and continuing with his nerve wracking quest.

_'Kimmie and Sam owe me.'_

-----

The small bell chimed as Dean made his way into the brightly lit bar. The jukebox that was sitting in the corner was on, softly playing _Don't Fear the Reaper_. Des was behind the counter, rummaging through the liquor bottles stacked on the shelf.

'_Unbelievable.'_ Thought Dean. _'She finds the one bar in town with a generator.'_

"Hey Dean." She called behind her, still looking through the bottles. "Pint for you on the counter." Dean looked in the direction she had hooked her thumb and saw that there was indeed a glass of still cold beer waiting for him. He walked across the empty room and sat down on a bar stool.

"How did you know I was coming to find you?" He asked, eyeing the beer suspiciously.

"I know how Kimmie and Sam think." She said, still not facing him.

Dean smirked and shook his head.

"Aha!" Exclaimed Des, whirling around to face Dean, a half empty bottle of Tequila in her fist. She grabbed a shot glass from under the counter, poured it and tossed it back before He even blinked.

_'So much for quiet Des.' _He thought.

"Des?" He asked before she could take another shot.

"Yes."

"What's this?" He queried, waving his hand at the glass she had set out for him.

"Beer."

Dean rolled his eyes. "No shit, what kind of beer?"

"Molson." She replied innocently, downing another shot.

Dean narrowed his eyes at the huntress, who was trying to hide her grin behind her shot glass, and failing miserably.

"Trying to poison me Des?" He growled, sliding the beer glass back towards her.

"Jesus Dean, it's not Cyanide." She huffed, picking up the glass and taking a sip. "There's nothing wrong with Canadian beer".

"Just get me a Budweiser".

Des grabbed out a bottle of Budweiser and handed it to Dean. She pulled the stool behind the bar over and sat down across from him, alternating her drinking between his discarded beer and the Tequila. They sat in silence for awhile, till Des broke the silence.

"I'm fine Dean". She said, downing another Tequila shot.

"Uh huh." He said, sipping from his beer.

She eyed him critically. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Dean smirked, though underneath he was nervous. But now that he was here he had to follow through.

"It means that I know your lying because you're to much like me. I know when your avoiding what your feeling." He forced out

"Well thank you Doctor Phil, I'm cured." She bit out.

"Des." He warned. "We're just worried about you".

Des huffed a breathe up, causing the wild hair at her forehead to dance for a second before

falling back down.

"I know." She said. "I know Ok, and maybe I'm not 'fine', but I'm not bad either."

Dean scrunched his forehead up in confusion, and Des smirked.

"Listen Dean, I appreciate you coming to talk to me, even though I know Sam and Kimmie made you because they were to chicken too." She said, causing the elder Winchester to chuckle lightly.

"But, no matter how much he deserved it I still killed a person, a human person, not possessed just...disturbed." She explained. "That's not something that I'm gonna get over soon, no quick happy ending before the roll of the credits, But eventually I will."

"We're more worried about what might happen to you between now and then."

Dean's words caused Des to glare coldly at him. "I'm not gonna eat a bullet or something stupid like that because of a rat like Rodney."

"That why your sucking on that Tequila bottle like its candy?"

Des looked down at the significantly lowered level of the bottles contents and grimaced.

"Point taken." She said, putting the Tequila away and grabbing a bottle of water. "But no speeches, your no better buddy." She joked.

"So does your new home away from home have a name?" Asked Dean, glad to get off of

uncomfortable serious topics and just enjoy his friends company.

"The Nowhere Bar." She said, raising her arms with a flip and a proud smile.

"That's an...odd name."

"Its an old joke between me and Kimmie." She explained. "We always said when we hung up our guns, or swords, we'd open up a bar in Nowheresville U.S.A." Des said this all with an ironic little smile, as 'retirement' wasn't a common end to most hunters careers, 'unmarked grave' was more likely.

Des and Dean sat in silence for awhile, drinking there respective drinks. The Jukebox shuddered and clicked as the last song ended and _I love the night _by Blue Oyster Cult started playing. Des started making swirl patterns on the counter top in spilled beer.

"You remember what Missouri told us?" She said suddenly, not looking up from her beer artwork.

"All I recall about Missouri's is a shotgun held to my head and plenty of threats involving a wooden spoon."

"Ah yes that was quite memorable." She jibed. "But I meant what she told us about this war, about two of us not surviving."

"Yeah, I remember." Dean said, wary of the new direction of there conversation.

"I've been thinking about it a lot lately and...it's going to be me, I won't survive this."

Dean leaned back in his stool and crossed his arms on his chest. _'Dammit Missouri, why did you have to tell us that!' _He thought.

"Des that's crazy, why would you think that?" He said. "And didn't you just finish telling me that you weren't suicidal."

"I'm not." She defended, her grey eyes meeting his green. "But there's a difference between needless death and a sacrifice. And don't even try to tell me you haven't been thinking the same thing."

Dean didn't respond to that, he didn't have to.

"We both know that as long as we can draw breath, hold a weapon and fight, it won't be Sam or Kimmie dying." Des gestured between the two of them with her hand. "It's just the way we are."

Des was right, Dean had been thinking the same thing for awhile now. Sam was his responsibility, and he would gladly place himself between his brother and the rampaging army from hell, just like she would do for Kim. Des raised her water bottle.

"A toast." She said. "To those who have gone, to those who are yet to be, and to going out in a blaze of glory."

"Amen my friend." He said as they clinked beer and water bottles together.

-----

Dean exited the bar after a good hour of just talking with Des. He never really realized quite how liberating talking could be. Maybe that's what Sam was hinting at all these years. Who knew geek boy was so smart?

He and Des had gotten a lot of repression out within that hour, both swearing an oath that what was said would never leave the bar for fear of retribution. Dean understood the reasoning. Hell he wrote the book on the reasoning. Never look weak, that was key. He and Des were far more alike then he cared to admit.

He glanced back at the bar door and thought back on something Des had said earlier. She had said that she and him probably wouldn't make it through this for the simple fact that they could and would not allow harm to come to those they cared for. That simply wasn't their style. She was right. He would die and kill before someone laid a finger on his brother. Maybe that was this destiny the angels were talking about. A destiny he apparently had yet to fulfill.

And the angels. Aside from being cryptic, what good were they? Michael had done hardly anything and Gabriel had done nothing but knock-up one of his best friends. He wished he could get a hold of one of them and really dig for answers to all his questions. However, every time he wanted to ask, something came up or he just couldn't think of the question. It's not like he didn't know what they would say. Have faith. He had found faith hard to find before, now it would be damn near impossible.

With a heavy, exasperated sigh, he made the short trek back to the hotel and pushed through the revolving doors, into the expansive lobby. Lost in thought, he made his way up the stairs with the hope of getting to his room before running into anyone who would want to know how "the talk" went. Oh Sam and Kim owed him big time, but not now. Now he needed to be alone with this thoughts, needed to begin to prepare himself for what may lie ahead for them all. Damn Missouri Mosley.

He rubbed his arm absently as the phantom pain of the wooden spoon welt he would probably receive had she been in the vicinity when he thought that. Not that he would have cared. In fact, now that he was out of wooden food intake instrument whacking range, he hoped she heard him.

After climbing up the last flight of stares, he could see his room and it never looked so ominous. No matter how good he felt after talking to Des, the future would still come eventually, no matter what he did to stop it. Two of them would die.

He had almost made it to his door when who should appear around the corner of the hallway but the girl of his dreams walking nonchalantly toward him with the sexiest shake of her hips he had ever seen. All thoughts of gloom and depression left him as soon as they made eye contact. Thank God for creating females. There was just something about her that drew him in, made him want to…ahem…_talk_ to her.

"Dean," She said walking up to him and stopping with a flash of her pearly whites. "Long time no see."

He licked his lips and cleared his throat, trying to buy time so he could remove the pudding from his brain and actually say something coherent. "Deanna. How have you been?" he managed.

"I've been good." She replied with another one of those smiles that made him melt. "I've been thinking about you."

"Me?" he squeaked out, sounding very much like a prepubescent boy.

She giggled and shook her head ever so slightly. "Yeah, I know it's very 9th grade of me, but I have this…thing…for you."

He froze. What should he say now? Dammit! He was Dean frickin Winchester! A girl he barely knew shouldn't be doing this to him, he should be doing this to her.

'_Ok Dean, take a deep breath and say something smooth.' _he thought _'What would Bond do in this situation?'_

"Well, I have a way of having things done to me" he said before thinking. She suddenly looked at him as if he had ten heads. He mentally kicked himself.

'_Way to go dip shit!' _his thoughts screamed at him. _'You're such an idiot!'_

"I mean," he tried to recover. "I…um…Look, I kind of started this on the wrong foot."

"You can say that again." she chuckled. "Why don't we go somewhere and just talk for a while…or…"

She moved closer to him and placed a hand on his chest, twisting the fabric of his t-shirt seductively with her fingers. He looked down at the patterns she was tracing then back to her compelling eyes staring up at him. Something moved inside him and he suddenly found his mouth on hers. The kiss was soft at first then she pulled his head in harder and rougher. He could feel her nails in his scalp and it was good, great, electrifying. As much as he tried to forget about it, Dean hadn't been laid since before this whole war began a month ago.

He broke the contact of their lips and looked down at her. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing." he replied shakily. "We should go inside instead of doing this in the hallway."

"Good idea." she purred and slipped his key from his hand with nimble fingers. She slipped it into the lock, opened the door and pulled him in. once inside, they began tearing at each others clothing, letting it land where it would. Before he knew it, they were on his bed, kissing and groping at every available piece of skin. He felt a sudden sense of fulfillment, as if this was what he had been needing for longer then he even knew.

Later, when it was all said and done, he and Deanna laid tangled together and panting heavily. He felt different, better, less depressed, less foreboding. Maybe someone like Deanna was just what he needed in this hell hole.

"What are you thinking about?" Deanna asked as she moved up next to him and laid her head on his chest.

"The future." he answered honestly, which even surprised himself. He usually would brush off the question with a lie or some cheap compliment toward whoever he had just slept with. But for some reason, he felt comfortable with her, taking into consideration the little he knew about her.

"The future?" she said with a snort, "What future? I'm thinking this will all just end badly for man kind."

Dean turned his head so he could look in her eyes. "You have no faith in the human race?"

"No." she stated simply. "The demons are strong. The killed so many already and possessed countless others."

Dean turned his head back and studied the tiles on the ceiling. Maybe she was right. No, he couldn't think that way. This was a game of survival, now they just needed to win it. He turned to face her again. "Well, I just don't accept that. We can beat them, we just need to find their weakness. My brother and I can do it. We will do it."

Deanna nodded with a bright smile. "Well, that's nice outlook on life." she said. "Maybe you're right."

Dean smiled and leaned in for a kiss before feeling the sudden and overwhelming need for sleep. He was tired out from the past hour, and understandably so. He closed his eyes and drifted off.

Deanna watched him slowly fall asleep with a wicked grin on her face. She had made her connection with the inner circle, now she just needed to keep it strong. She watched his chest rise and fall with each breath he took and knew it would be so easy to end him right here and now. But those weren't her orders. She had no desire to be on the butt end of her masters wrath. He would die soon enough, along with that brother of his, his pregnant friend and the .tall warrior woman. Her master would be so pleased.


	19. A New Destination

-1**CHAPTER EIGHTTEEN**

_Seven Months Later…_

"Dude, you're cheating!" Dean cried indignantly while pointing at his brother who sat across the small table in the hotel kitchen and nursed one of the beers they managed to scrounge for a few weeks back.

"I am not!" Sam replied, having the nerve to look innocent.

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are!"

"How old are you? Five?"

Dean sat back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. "…Yes, you are."

Sam sighed and shook his head. "It's not my fault you're losing."

Dean seemed to sulk even further into his seat. "Well, it wasn't my idea to play 'Name that demon'."

"Yes, it was!" Sam pointed out with a snort.

"No, it wasn't" Dean replied simply.

"Yes, it was!"

"Now who's five?"

"You both are." Said a very pregnant Kimmie as she waddled in on the brother's fight and made her way to the refrigerator. She pulled out one of the economy sized, freezer burned tubs of ice-cream that the hotel still had in stock and a spoon and plopped herself down in one of the extra chairs at the table. "What are you arguing about now?"

"Sam's cheating." Dean answered, pointing an accusing finger at his younger brother.

"Again, how old are you?" Sam asked rhetorically.

Kimmie was watching the two with a grin and a big blob of ice cream on her spoon

"I have a solution to this." Said Dean, pointing to Kimmie and she paused with the spoon now sticking out of her mouth. "She's objective and to smart for her own good. She'll settle this and prove me right."

"Fine, ask her." Sam replied, throwing up his hands.

Dean turned to Kimmie. "We were playing _'name that demon'_ and Sam, who shall henceforth be known as the cheater, asked who the queen of the demons was. Now, tell him that's a trick question. There is no queen of the demons."

"Sorry Dean," She said, her mouth full of ice cream. "The queen of the demons is Lilith, Adams first wife."

Sam gave Dean that _I-told-you-so _look and sat back in his chair with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

"I want a second opinion." Dean stated.

"Fine." Kimmie said with a laugh before yelling, "DES!"

After a few moments, Des popped her head into the kitchen. "Jesus, mars just heard you!"

"Is there a queen of the demons?" Kimmie asked

Des raised her eyebrow and cocked her head slightly, apparently confused by the question. "Yeah, Lilith."

Kim and Sam both looked at Dean.

"Dammit!" he swore.

Des took a seat next to Kimmie. "What spurred that question?"

"Don't ask." Kimmie answered while scooping out another glob of the chocolaty ice cream, "The children were playing."

Sam laughed but Dean continued to sulk.

It had been seven long months and everything around the hotel had fallen into a routine. A very boring routine. Dean swore the demons were screwing with their heads, just waiting until they made a mistake or let their guard down. But the problem was, they had become so comfortable that a demon attack would be almost completely by surprise. Why had nothing happened? In fact, even with the constant scouting missions, there had been neither hide nor hair of any demons…anywhere. No one had seen one in a good month and a half.

Des grabbed the spoon Kimmie had placed down and took a scoop of the vat-o-ice cream. "So, what are we doing tonight?" she asked, mouth full.

"What we always do."

"Try to take over the world!" Dean said in his best maniacal, evil genius voice.

The other three glared at him.

"What?" he said before Des threw the spoon at him.

Their moment was broken by the sound of the swinging door of the kitchen opening again. All eyes turned to the leggy blonde who had just walked in with a smile. "Dean, you in here?"

"Deanna" he said as he stood from the table and met her half way. He kissed her lightly on the lips, noting the stares from the peanut gallery still sitting at the table, especially Des's particular brand of distain. He knew Des didn't like Deanna, it's not like she hid it. And if she was trying to hide it, she was doing a crappy job.

"What are you doing here?" he asked

She stared up at him with blue eyes that could melt the ice caps. "I came to see you. Didn't know I needed to have an invitation."

"Yeah, there's a waiting list for that" he joked with a chuckle

"And it's exclusive. Skinny bitches need not apply." he barely heard Des mumble and allowed himself to hide the smile as Sam rapped her on the arm. She grabbed the spot and glared at him open mouthed.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked seductively as she ran a perfect finger across his chest. From that simple movement, Dean knew there would be no talking going on whatsoever…unless moaning counted as talking.

He swallowed hard and nodded.

"Good" she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him stumbling out the door behind her. She waved to the other three at the table and grinned wickedly at Des, who promptly flipped her off with a bright smile when Dean wasn't looking.

When they were out the door, Des turned to the other two, "I don't like her."

"Really." Kim and Sam replied in sarcastic unison.

Des rolled her eyes, "C'mon, she can't be good for him! Her with her laughing and talking and…and…"

"Existence" Sam and Kim replied in unison again.

Des eyed them both, "…Yeah. Does anyone else get the feeling that something isn't right about her?"

"No" The other two replied again.

"Okay, stop doing that. It's creeping me out!"

"Look, I've never seen Dean happier" Sam said "Everybody needs somebody sometimes."

Des and Kim sent Sam awkward stares from across the table.

"What?" he asked, noting the looks.

"Thank you greatest hits of the oldies," Kim said "Do _Copacabana _next"

"C'mon, she can't be that bad"

"I say she's possessed." Des countered with a knowing quirk of her eyebrow. "Or, even better, a Demon. It'd give me a reason to stab her between the-"

"Des!" Kim interrupted. "Get a grip."

"Fine." Des conceded sitting back in her chair with arms folded across her chest, very much mimicking Deans previous sulking actions. "But, I don't have to like it."

Sam laughed. "It's not like you don't already make that-"

The searing pain of the vision hit him full force and without warning, cutting off his sentence and sending him and the chair he was sitting on crashing to the floor with a garbled scream.

"SAM!" Des and Kim yelled, immediately rushing to him as he thrashed on the floor.

"He's never had one this bad!" Kim said as she frantically tried to hold him still while he gripped his head so tight he was leaving finger indentations in his scalp. "Go get Dean!"

Des didn't need to be told twice. She was on her feet and out the kitchen door before Kimmie even finished giving her the instruction.

"Hold on Sam…"

-----

'_What the hell happened' he thought he said but quickly realized he had said nothing. He was thinking it…yet he wasn't. Was this a vision? He never had one like this. He felt like he had a body and could even see his hands and feet, yet he felt detached and a dull throbbing was echoing in his forehead. _

_He stood, though he couldn't remember lying down. Looking around, he had to shield his eyes from the brightness of wherever he was. It was pure white as far as the eye could see. _

"_Oh great, I'm dead. What a way to go." he said "Dean would have a field day with this."_

"_You're not dead" a voice echoed from somewhere among the white. "Far from it."_

"_Who's there?"_

"_Look behind you"_

_Sam turned to find a woman who's face he couldn't quite make out. It was being obstructed by the glare. He could, however, make out flowing blonde curls atop a thin body draped in a white gown to match the background, a body he could never forget._

"_Jess?"_

_She stepped forward and the glare subsided, leaving her smiling sweetly at him. "Hi Sam."_

_It was her! Sam fell to his knees and could feel the tears of resurfaced feelings and grief brimming to his eyes. "But, you're dead." he gasped_

_She moved forward and allowed him to rest his head on her stomach as she stroked his hair gently. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gripped the fabric of the back of her gown. _

"_But, how can this be real?" he asked after lifting his head to look into her face. _

_She knelt before him so they were on the same level. "Listen to me Sam," she said, her voice soft yet stern. "I'm here to help you."_

"_H-help me?" he stammered. "h-help me how?"_

"_You must go to Rome." she said._

"_Rome? I don't understand. What's in Rome?"_

_She cupped the sides of his face and caressed them gently. "The Vatican stores, there is help there."_

_Sam didn't understand and he shook his head slightly._

"_Trust me." she cooed. "It's time to go back now Sam."_

"_No!" he yelled and frantically pulled her into his arms. "I don't want to go!"_

"_Sam," she said sternly "your job isn't over yet. The Vatican Sam."_

"_B-but, how will I know what I'm looking for?"_

_She smiled "You'll know."_

_She kissed him and he could feel himself slipping away, back to reality._

_-----_

"Sam." he heard and felt the sharp pats to his cheek. His eyes flew open and he felt himself begin to panic. Strong arms gripped his shoulders and held him still. He looked up to find Dean's concerned face staring down at him. He looked a bit more tousled then before, his longer hair a mess and his shirt was on backwards. He must have been in the middle of _'talking' _with Deanna when Des or Kimmie went to fetch him.

"Sam. You alright?" he asked, helping his brother into a sitting position. Sam could now see Des and Kimmie kneeling slightly off to the side. He looked at all three, one by one, and nodded he was alright.

"Vision?" Dean asked. Sam looked back at him and tried desperately to hide the emotion that was undoubtedly going to be showing on his face.

"Rome." he said simply.

"Rome?" Des asked "What about it?"

Sam shrugged. "We have to go to the Vatican stores. Help will be there."

"What kind of help?" a voice to his left asked. He looked quickly and noticed Deanna for the first time. She was kneeling next to Dean and looked just as tousled. Hey eyed her, suddenly suspicious but unable to place why.

"I don't know." he answered truthfully.

"How the hell are we supposed to get to Rome?" Dean asked while helping his brother stand.

Sam shrugged. They had no transportation to get anywhere, let alone across the ocean and in into Rome. This job would be very difficult if it was even possible.

Both brothers noticed that Kim and Des were being awful quiet. They were simply standing to the side and not offering their two cents. Kim, they could understand, but Des never passed up the opportunity to say what she was thinking. They knew something.

"What is it?" Dean asked them. "What aren't you two telling us?"

Kim and Des exchanged hesitant looks before Kimmie reluctantly answered. "We know how to get to Rome."

"How?" Dean pressed, suddenly very interested.

"It was when we first met." Des answered with a sigh. "I had met Kimmie in a bar and she needed help on a hunt. We decided to pair up. We had all our information and headed out. Long story short, a Demon was hiding out in a hidden world with doors that lead anywhere and everywhere."

"Yes, Russia was cold that time of year…" Kimmie reminisced with a small nod of her head.

"Even other realms of existence." Des continued. "If we could find a way there, we could get to Rome with the turn of a door knob."

"Where was this place?" Sam asked anxiously.

"Florida." Both girls answered.

Sam turned to Dean "Looks like we're going to Florida."

Dean sighed. "Same problem. How do we get to Florida?"

-----

After his headache had subsided and he had managed to crawl away from Dean's fussing, Sam found solace in the quiet of his room. He leaned heavily on the door after he had closed himself in and breathed deep. Why was his life so complicated? For the longest time, all he wanted was to be normal. Turns out, he was so far from normal, he couldn't find it with a map. This stupid war just made everything worse. However, looking on the Brightside, he really didn't have to worry about normal anymore.

He pushed off the door and crossed the short distance to the small, hotel issue, dresser. He reached for the top drawer but hesitated. He closed his eyes and willed himself to open it with a shake of his head. Slipping his hand inside, he pulled out the object wrapped in a t-shirt. Dean didn't know he had this, no one did. He had preferred to keep it a secret for as long as possible hoping that he would never need it. It appeared as if that was wishful thinking.

He slowly unwrapped the object and ran his fingers down the sleek barrel of the Colt. His mind immediately traveled to the story their father had told about how this gun could kill anything. Past experience proved that the crafted piece of metal was nothing but trouble. He blamed it for the car accident and the death of their father. Yet, rather then throw it into a lake somewhere, Sam managed to not only hold onto it, but keep its presence a secret from his brother. If Dean knew he still had it, who knew what he would do.

With another heavy sigh, Sam re-wrapped the gun, slipped it into his duffle bag and proceeded to pack more clothing on top of it. He had a strong feeling that the Colt's role in his life wasn't over.

-----

Three days later, Dean found himself under the hood of a salvageable Dodge pick-up, working on the engine trying to get it to start up.

"Try it now Des." he called to Des in the drivers seat. She turned the makeshift key - which consisted of needle nose pliers and a screwdriver - and the engine wurred and hummed, but didn't turn over. "Dammit." he swore. He had been under that hood for at least a day and a half. They were hoping to leave for Florida today.

"Maybe you can't fix this one." Des said.

"I can fix it." Dean responded while tweaking a few parts with a socket wrench. "Besides, this was the most salvageable one we could find. Try it now."

Des tried again and after a few protests from the engine, it finally kicked over, roaring to life. Dean closed the hood and sent a smug glance Des's way. "See, I told you I could fix it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Des said, climbing out of the truck. She handed him a rag and he cleaned off his hands before throwing on his jacket. "Where's Sam with that gas?"

"Right here." Sam said, striding up to the truck pushing at least 20 gas cans on a dolly he had taken from a gas station across the street from the hotel. Not like they needed it anymore. He and Dean loaded it into the truck bed as Des packed any provisions they might need on the trip.

None saw Kim toss her bag into the truck bed until they heard the impact. All three looked up and stopped what they were doing.

"Where do you think you are going?" Dean asked, pulling the bag from the truck bed and handing it back to Kimmie.

She stared at the bag in her hand, confused. "Where do you think I'm going?"

Des moved up next to her friend. "You can't come with us this time Kimmie."

"Why the hell not?"

Dean and Des both looked down at her swollen stomach then back up to eye level. The didn't need to say what they were thinking, she knew what they meant. "Well, that's just unfair."

"Unfair or not," Dean continued "We need you to stay here and hold down the fort. We can't be worrying about you and ourselves. I'm sorry Kimmie."

"Well, what am I supposed to do while you guys go out and save the world?" Kim whined, dropping her bag and her shoulders down.

Sam came around from behind the truck and joined the group. He felt bad leaving behind a friend and ally but he also knew they couldn't take the chance of getting her or the baby hurt. He stepped in between Des and Dean and motioned for them to finish packing up. The looked warily at him, but obliged.

He lightly took a hold of Kim's shoulder and presented her with an appeasing smile. "Look, I know you feel left out," he began with a light squeeze. "But see it from our point of view. We don't really know what we're walking into. Do you really want us or yourself to take the risk of taking you along and something happening to you or the baby?"

Kimmie looked down at her feet and shifted from one foot to the other. Sam always had a way of making her see things as rational. Maybe it was the same frame of mind they seemed to share for as long as they knew each other. Des and Dean were so alike, Sam and Kim were no different.

Kim bit her bottom lip and nodded her head. Sam squeezed her shoulder again for reassurance and perhaps a thank you for not making it any harder on everyone then it had to be.

As Sam went back to continue packing things into the truck, Kimmie stood off to the side for a long moment. "When are you three leaving?" she asked, while stepping up to the truck and leaning her arms on the truck bed.

"As soon as we're done packing." Dean answered then lifted the last of the gas cans into the flatbed.

As Dean brushed his hands off, Sam lifted and closed the back end of the truck. "So I guess that means now?"

"I'M DRIVING!" Des yelled before bolting for the drivers side door. Dean tried to beat her to it, but was half a step to slow and she closed the door behind her with a triumphant grin.

"C'mon Des!" He cried. She simply snickered and restarted the engine, making motions as if she couldn't hear him over all the noise. "Oh, she's good." he mumbled before making his way around to the passenger seat. However, Sam was already sitting there.

"What the hell!"

"Sorry Dean," Sam said with a grin. "You snooze, you lose."

"Where am I supposed to sit?"

"We'll take turns in the flatbed, there's room"

Ignoring the chuckle from the drivers seat, he promptly flipped them off and climbed into the flatbed. It was surprisingly comfortable…not that he would ever tell them that. Also, with the sliding window leading to the truck interior, he could flick, poke, and punch Sam and hopefully annoy him into giving up his seat.

With a final wave to Kimmie who was watching the scene with a smile, Des backed the truck out into the street. Maybe when they finally got to their destination, they would finally get some answers.


	20. When in Rome

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

The Florida Everglades--once a swamp, always a swamp. The smell of stagnant water fills the nostrils, the mud clings to every uncovered body part (and even manages to slip into some that are), low hanging branches clawed and the hair and face, and the mosquitoes waged war on the skin. A pleasure cruise it was not. Dean, Sam, and Des were now trudging through knee deep sludge while Des tried to find their way to the "Door to the World"--as Dean dubbed it.

The mud they could deal with, even the branches that scratched the face (especially Sam's) were bearable, it was the mosquitoes that were the problem. They had been walking through the swamp for hours now, carrying their gear on their back. They had to ditch the truck a long time ago so the rest of the trek was on foot. Sam and Dean followed Des's lead but the deeper and deeper they got into the everglade, the more and more they wondered if she knew where she was going. Should it take this long?

"Des, how much longer?" Dean asked just before crushing a mosquito that decided to make his neck it next meal--and its last.

"Um, I dunno." Des answered honestly while looking around a clearing they had just come to.

"Don't you remember?" Sam asked, bringing up the rear.

"Well, it's been a few years." She replied absently. "And Kimmie had a map at the time."

"A map?"

"Yeah, God only knows what happened to it." she mumbled and halted her forward motion. Dean and Sam stopped just behind her, out of breath and filthy. Des wandered to the nearest tree and inspected the trunk, running her lithe fingers along the bark.

Dean leaned in close to his brother so only he could hear, "I think the mosquitoes have finally made her snap."

Des smiled, obviously having heard him. "These Mosquitoes aren't so bad. You ever been bitten by a black-fly? A swarm of those things can carry a person off."

"Des, you scare me sometimes."

"Only sometimes?" She retorted with a chuckle.

Dean shrugged. "What are you looking at anyway? New interest in horticulture?"

"Last time we were here, there was a password carved into the bark." Then her hand stilled and she squinted her eyes and leaned in closer to the tree. "And I think I just found it."

Sam and Dean came up behind her to get a look at this password. It didn't seem like much, a few squiggles carved in a line. "Is that even a language?" Dean muttered behind Des's left shoulder.

"That's the Angelic Alphabet!" Sam blurted out. "I've only ever seen bits and pieces of it. I didn't even know it was translated."

"Well, Kimmie could read it." Des said. "Good thing that little brainiac wrote it down for us." Des reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out a small slip of paper. She read the script aloud and immediately behind them a simple wooden door appeared extremely out of place in the marsh.

Dean and Sam stared open mouthed at the freestanding door before them, just a plain wooden door attached to nothing. "Well, that's different." Dean mumbled as Sam nodded absently.

"Lets go." Des said pushing past the brothers to the door. She reached for the knob and turned. "Lets hope we didn't leave it to banged up. We did exit in style." She laughed.

The door swung open revealing a long gothic hallway that looked as if it had seen better days. Pieces of charred rubble lined the floor while broken glass and unhinged doors lay strewn about the dark hall.

"You did this?" Sam asked while stepping precariously into the hallway and clicking on his flashlight.

"Actually, ninety percent of this was Kimmie. I killed a minion here or there." Des answered, following suit. "She…kind of blew up the place."

"I guess we underestimate her." Dean said.

"Yeah, and we shouldn't." she replied. "That girl has a badass streak that would scare you, rare as it may be."

"Come on." Sam said, taking the lead. Des and Dean followed. They made their way further into the hall until on both sides of them were simply a line of doors stretching as far as the eye could see. Above the doors were place names; some recognizable, some not. Some doors were missing, some were charred beyond recognition, and some were being blocked by fallen rubble. One door stood out from the rest--and was also the most significantly destroyed. A large gothic structure towered high above them. Its door, once probably ornate and beautiful, lay half on its hinges making entrance almost impossible. The damage visible when they shined their flashlights inside was impressive.

"Leo's office." Des said with a sigh and a grin. "Good times."

"Are you sure Kimmie did this?" Sam asked skeptically. "For as long as I've known her, never once did she come across as one who would blow up an evil demons underground lair."

"Yeah." She answered. "But I guess that's neither here nor there right now."

A commotion a little ways down the corridor broke through the heavy silence. Sam and Des quickly went into hunter mode, their highly tuned senses poised and ready. Just because the former hellish inhabitants were long gone, that didn't mean new ones hadn't sprung up in its place. Demons were like weeds, you sometimes couldn't pull one out without more growing back.

Yet, they didn't find a demon ready to strike. What they found was Dean removing heavy rubble out of the way of one particular door and dumping it unceremoniously aside.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked him. Dean looked back just as Sam shined his flashlight on him, blinding him momentarily.

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"You found it?" Sam said skeptically. Dean's obvious 'Duh' Face was enough of an answer and he and Des immediately went to help clear a healthy path. The door they reached was as uniformed, non-descript and ordinary as all the others lining the corridors for as far as the eye could see. The only marker was the ornate lettering emblazoned on the wood that read _ROME, ITALY_.

They looked at each other as if wary of what lay beyond the threshold once they opened this door. Sam's vision said they would find help, but what? From experience, Dean at least knew his brothers visions were very rarely wrong. There was a sense of foreboding and anticipation that lay heavy among the three friends. Everything was about to change once they turned that knob.

With a heavy sigh, Sam reached out and grabbed the handle. The door swung open easily.

-----

Back in Kansas City, all was quiet. People went about their business and there were no pressing matters that needed addressing so life became pretty boring for those hunters who did not go on the great quest to Rome; especially one very depressed Kimmie. It's not that she didn't understand why she had to stay behind. In fact, she was silently grateful for it. It was just that she wanted to help, wanted to play a part. Was that so much to ask? She had resigned herself to sitting quietly in one of the lobbies armchairs with her feet propped up against a coffee table and her hands resting on her pregnant stomach. Sure she was sulking, but she was entitled. She'd get over it eventually. She just hated feeling helpless and in her current state, that's exactly what she was. And Gabriel, who was usually sitting next to her if not very close by, wasn't helping. It was as if he expected her to pack up and follow her friends as soon as they walked out that door a week ago.

"You're quiet." he said as he played with one of the curls on the back of her head. "Are you alright?"

"Gabriel," she replied, her tone rising slightly. "If you ask me that again, I'm going to hurt you."

"Well, it's just that I hate to see you like this because you can't do what you want." he bit back.

"That, though somewhat true, is not the point."

"Then what is?"

"I'm useless! That's the point." she cried, "For as long as I can remember it's always been us four, fighting the good fight. But now…"

Gabriel was taken aback and didn't try to hide the hurt look on his face. "Now you feel tied down because you're having _my_ child? Because you can't go gallivanting about killing demons like you used to? Kim, I love you more then anything but you have to realize, things will never be like they were."

She sighed heavily and leaned into that crook right between his shoulder and chest that seemed to be made just for her. "I'm sorry."

He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her lightly. "Yeah, I know. You know what, I'm going to get you some tea, maybe you'll feel better."

He left the lobby and was out of sight within moments. Whenever he left her, she felt like something was missing, but knowing he would be back was comforting and so she settled back into her lounger.

Little did she know that she was being watched very closely. Deanna stayed a safe distance away. Though she knew she would probably be chewed out for letting three of the four hunters out of her sight, all was not lost. She could use Kimmie to further her own needs. She had to get to Rome and the only one who knew how was sitting twenty feet away. She begged Dean to take her with him but he had insisted she stay behind. Whatever hold she thought she had on him, she was nothing compared to his brother.

That left her with the pregnant huntress, a smattering of other hunters, an ex-angel and a bunch of whining refugees. Though the stakes were against her, she didn't panic. She was well aware that there was only one she needed to convince.

She smiled. Now was the time to make her move while the angel was nowhere in sight. "Hey Kim." she said.

Kim looked up and smiled halfheartedly, "Oh. Hey Deanna."

"Mind if I sit?"

Kim shook her head and motioned to an empty seat. Deanna took it gratefully. "So, how are things going with the baby and such?"

Kimmie smiled weakly again and made it a point to break eye contact. Deanna picked up on it immediately. "What?"

Kimmie looked back up, "The babies fine, it's the 'and such' that's the problem."

Deanna tilted her head to the side in mock concern. "Really?"

"You'll think I'm being stupid. Hell, _I _think I'm being stupid." Kim replied with a nervous laugh.

"Try me. I'm a good listener."

Kim eyed her skeptically and Deanna could practically see the wheels turning. She didn't know whether to trust her or not, that was obvious. Maybe if she smiled reassuringly she could lull her into feeling comfortable. So she did and it appeared to be working by the softening of Kimmie's eyes.

With a deep breath, Kim spilled it all. How she felt, what was going through her mind, her fears, why the others had gone without her, how she felt useless. Deanna soaked it all up as ammo to set aside for later.

"You know what you should do?" Deanna remarked after Kim had finished. "Follow them."

Kim crinkled her brow, "Follow them? I can't do that."

"Why not? You think they'll last long without you? I've seen how much they rely on you and trust me, it's obvious."

"Really?" Kim muttered in disbelief but Deanna knew that Kim was playing into her hands. Maybe this wouldn't be as difficult as she had originally anticipated.

"Oh absolutely!" She replied with a big smile. "Hell, I'll even go with you, for company. I've always wanted to see Rome."

"As tempting as that is," Kim finally said after a moment of silence. "I just don't think it would be wise. I mean, I'm pregnant for God sakes. If child endangerment laws were still around, I'm fairly sure they would arrest me for it."

"Ok, I'm just throwing it out there." Deanna replied with a wave of her hand. Though Kimmie had turned her down, she could still see that something had changed in the huntress. She had planted the seeds and it appeared as if they were taking root. Now, she just had to wait for them to bloom. Deanna saw this as a good time to take her leave. She said her goodbye and stood to leave. She even passed Gabriel with a smile on her way out. Maybe she was better at this spy thing then she had thought.

-----

Dean, Sam, and Des had made it unscathed to Rome. The door had led them to a plaza just outside Vatican City and, after the initial shock of it all, they were able to make their way on foot into the former hub of religion. Europe seemed to have faired just as badly as the United States, if not worse.

By the time they actually made it to the Vatican, where help would supposedly be found, they had thoroughly wiped themselves out. They were tired and dirty and had had enough of it. Dean was the first to be fed up. He plopped himself down on a small, still standing bench and let out a long sigh. "Man, it feels good to sit."

"Agreed." Sam said as he took a seat next to his brother.

Des stayed standing, always alert. "We should keep going."

Dean and Sam groaned. "C'mon Des." Dean whined. "We've been walking forever."

"Yeah, and?"

"And I guess I have no point. But, man, what I wouldn't give for a car right now."

Des allowed her mouth to turn up into a smile as her eyes darted this way and that in the new environment they were now navigating. After a few minutes of complaints from Dean and heavy sighs from Sam, they moved on. They figured they were only a few hours outside Vatican City, their journey hopefully coming to a close. They paused on a hill to scope the terrain and marvel in the view over this still beautiful country. They could just make out Saint Peters Cathedral from their vantage point, the highlight of Vatican tourism. Des turned to her companions with a grin. "Seems we're almost there boys- And with no trouble!"

She should not have opened her mouth so soon. From behind them came the familiar click-click of a gun hammer being pulled back. The three hunters froze as what sounded like more weaponry was pointed in their direction and probably ready to fire at a moments notice. Des sighed and cast her eyes skyward, "Why can't you just give us a break?"

Dean, Sam and Des turned slowly and cautiously to face what was behind them. They were now staring eye to eye with a band of six or so humans pointing a very impressive arsenal at them and looking none to happy. One stepped forward, a woman who was tall, lean and strong with strong Italian features, dark eyes, and wavy chocolate hair pulled into a low ponytail. She eyed them up before demanding something in Italian. Des, having extensive linguistic training, recognized it as "Who are you?!"

She answered in English, hoping the Italian would get the hint that not all of them spoke the language, "Hunters."

"Americans?" she questioned in pristine English with a slight tilt of her head. "Why are you here?"

"Ummm," Sam began, knowing he couldn't give their actual mission. They could trust no one. "We're…On a scouting mission."

Something in her eyes said she didn't buy it. She had no reason to, Geek-Boy was not the best liar under pressure. Dean made a motion to fix the situation, but was stopped when she lifted a hand and turned to her group, spouting something hastily in Italian. Dean and Sam turned to Des for translation. "Well, apparently they think we're demon spies." she said a bit to calmly for comfort.

The Italian woman turned back to them and requested none to politely for them to relinquish their weapons. Dean and Sam did as instructed, dropping them to the ground. Des, however, was not losing her Katana. "They'll have to pry it from my cold, dead, and bloody fingers." She said, staring down the group before her.

"Des," Dean pressed "I have no desire to be Swiss cheese. Just do it."

She hesitated for several long moments, as if daring someone to try and take it. She did eventually give it up with assurances from Sam that they would calmly explain the situation and all would be fine. Sam didn't see the glance shared between Des and his brother as they were led at gunpoint to destination unknown.


End file.
